Kion's Tale
by Hu-E3rd
Summary: After his encounter with Zira following her alliance with the Outlanders, Kion begins to have doubts about his ability to control the Roar. When his friend, Jasiri, disappears, Kion and his friends go out to find her. Meanwhile, Makini has been taking up fighting after being inspired by the Dragon Django. When Scar's Army plots to ambush the Guard, it's up to Makini to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read the previous part, A Hyena's Tale, go ahead and read it so this will make more sense.**

~_Prologue~_

_"Just a thing that slipped past your control, am I right?" The older Lioness circled around the target before him. The young cub glared at his old foe, wanting to attack her so much, but could not bring himself to do it. What she was saying tore deeper into him than any kind of wound. The event that Zira was referring to was the incident where he almost injured his mother when using his power in anger. He had felt this feeling again when the Hyenas had kidnapped his sister a month ago._

_"All it takes is one bad experience to knock someone over the edge." She slowly walked around the Staff, apparently not caring that she was getting on Kion's bad side. "The Roar is a power that can be used for many a task, but it is also known to bring chaos to the home of whoever possesses it."_

_"Just what're you talking about?" Kion questioned, not one trace of aggression leaving his face._

_"I am merely speaking the truth." Zira acted as if the answer was absolutely obvious. "You see, I have seen many Lions who don't know what to do with what is given to them." She turned to Kion with a raised eyebrow. "Like your worthless father." She continued on with her little speech. "He merely ran from the Pridelands when he knew the responsibilities he need to fulfill for his kingdom. In his self-imposed exile, he allowed those mangy-carrion lickers to destroy the Kingdom." She turned back to Kion with a tedious grin. "You see, Kion, it is merely a cycle that has been carried on to his own offspring." She leaned down to his level. "Like father, like son."_

_Kion could feel his claws dig into the earth. Over the course of his life as the leader of the Lion Guard, he had never heard any animal insult his father. How could she? The last thing Zira could do was bring up that one time._

_"Remember when you used your Roar to destroy part of the Pridelands? That is another example."_

_Dang it. "I only did that when Janja and his clan attacked my mother." He stepped forward and glared at her, baring his teeth. "I didn't know how to control my anger then, but I do now."_

_Zira had already tried making Kion angry, now, it seemed she was trying to give him self-doubt. "And what of the damage done? Did you ever get to cleaning that up?" And self-doubt was exactly what was given to the young cub. Kion tried his best to keep all of his negative feeling down, not wanting to lose control again. Zira was evil, yes, but Kion did not want to kill her. That would only lower himself to be just like her._

_"Face it, Kion." Zira's tone came more snappy this time. "The way I see it, the Pridelands are as good as destroyed with you and your father in charge."_

_There is an old saying: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. But did they have one for "Fool me Thrice?" No? Well, it may be time to make one. The clouds above rumbled and turned an ominous dark. Kion pressed his teeth together as he closed his eyes tightly. The sounds in the air seemed like Thunder, but only if it came from the Netherworlds._

_Kion clawed himself to the ground and opened his mouth._

_~Present day~_

"Kion? You ok?"

It had been three days since the confrontation in the Outlands. Kion had thought about it Non-stop. He turned to see his best friend, a blue Honey Badger, approaching him from behind, a concerned look on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm Ok, Bunga." Kion nodded as he stood up. "What's up?"

"Nothings really up." Bunga shrugged. "the others were just really worried, is all." Bunga stepped closer to his best friend, speaking in a tone that matched his expression. "Every since that fight you and Zira had in the Outlands, you hadn't exactly been, you know, There."

'I'm fine, Bunga." Kion sighed. "It's just, Zira said some things to me, about my dad."

"About Simba?!" Bunga jumped slightly with shock, before turning angry. "Next time we see her, I'm gonna give her what for!"

Kion watched as he posed as if he were fighting and smiled. "Thanks, Bunga, but I don't think Zira will ever forget what happens when she insults my Dad."

As the Lion and the Honey Badger walked home, the sun began to set on their beloved Pridelands. The evening Sky giving the Kingdom its radiant and fitting end to a somewhat peaceful day. Sure there were a few Dust Devils, but no attacks from any of the Outlanders either.

But then again, they wouldn't attack them if they had a bigger Target, would they?


	2. Chapter 2

The Crocodiles from the neighboring Outlands approached the Lion Guard threateningly. Kion stood in front of his team, growling at the Crocodile leader. "You're not getting past us so easily, Kiburi." He said with his head lowered defensively.

Kiburi merely smirked and stepped closer. "Oh, I think we will, Cub." He replied to the Prince. "And you won't stop us this time!" He turned to two of his float members. "Get him!" the Crocs he sent forward lunged at the Lion Guard, claws out and mouths open, showing off their sharp, pointed teeth. Fuli sped forward to greet one of them, while Bunga pinned down the other one.

Kion batted Kiburi aside from him as he gave a new command to the Egret above him. "Ono, I need you to keep an eye out, the other Outsiders could be here, too!"

"Affirmative!" Ono soluted and flew higher, getting what was known as "A bird's eye view." He scanned the area, looking for any sign of hostile movement in the area. Suddenly, he saw movement in the grove of Acacia trees just a few clicks ahead. "Wait a tick..." he said to himself. He flew a little but closer, in case it was any of the outsiders. He saw a figure move out of the leaves. Then two.

Mandrills.

One of them had thick eyebrows, and was honestly a little shorter than the other one. The other had stronger arms and had a more oafish look. Both of them were obviously males. The two of them seemed to be running from something. As they got further into view, it became clear. A group of Jackals were hot on their tails.

"I spotted the Jackals, Kion!" Ono flew down and repoted to his leader. "And they're chasing two Mandrills!"

Kion turned to his Hippopotamus friend. "Beshte, I need you to go and stop those Jackals. We can handle the Crocs."

"You got it, Kion!" Beshte nodded and charged off in the direction Ono had come from. The rest of the Guard braced themselves to continued their fight with the Crocodiles.

_~With the Jackals~_

Rogo and Ugo ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The black-backed dogs were right on their heels. There were at least eight of them, and the lead female was the closest behind them.

"Just give up, ya dumb monkeys!" Reirei called from behind. "You can't run from us forever!"

"Think again, Jackal!" Rogo called back. He then led Ugo into a large bush. The Jackals stopped in their tracks.

"Spread out, Yougins." Reirei commanded her pack. The Jackals all began to scour the area, sniffing the ground, looking for the two Monkeys. Reirei, however, looked into the bush to find the two Monkeys. "Now, now," She said as she looked around, pushing the branches aside. "If you two come out, I'll be sure to make it nice and quick." She used her paw remove the last of the branches.

Only to find nothing.

"Twinde Kiboko!"

As soon as he had heard this voice, Reirei suddenly turned to see the largest member of the Lion Guard charging at her, sending her and her pack flying into the air. As they landed, Beshte braced himself for when they got up. Sure enough, the dogs stood up, growling at the large quadruped.

"I'm only going to say this once, Reirei." Beshte warned, glaring at the female Jackal leader. "Get out of the Pridelands."

"I don't think so, Hippo." Reirei snarled before turning to her mate. "Goigoi, go find those Monkeys."

"You got it, Pumpkin Paws." Goigoi nodded before running off.

Beshte turned his head to the direction of the lazy Jackal and tried to follow him, hoping to prevent him from hurting the Mandrills.

"Not so fast, big guy."

Beshte stopped in his tracks, hearing the young male voice. He looked around and eventually saw a brown lion cub approaching him. Alongside him was an adult, tan-furred Lioness, along with other Lionesses, all of which seemed ready to fight. "You're not going anywhere, Hippo." Kovu smirked.

"You're right, Kovu." Beshte stepped forward bravely. "I'm just going to stay here." He then charged to battle the Outsiders and the Jackals, hoping that when he was done, he'd be able to deal with Goigoi.

~_Elsewhere~_

Rogo stood next to his brother. The two of them held their fists up, ready to fight the Jackal and five Lions that had come to take them. As the Teenage male lion came the closest, something swiftly swatted him away. The two mandrills watched in surprise as the unseen animal was soon identified.

Their sister.

Makini twirled the staff in her hand, glaring at the lion. "Leave my brothers alone, Outsider!"

"Who do you think you are, Monkey?" Nuka shook himself off as he stood up. "Besides, what can you do? There's Seven of us, and only one of you."

This answer was clearly changed when the older male monkeys came to her side. "Actually," Rogo stated to the Outsider. "There's THREE of us."

Makini smiled at her brothers before leaping into action with them.

~_Later on~_

Kion watched as the Crocodiles, Jackals, and Outsiders fled back to the Outlands before turning to the Lion Guard and their Monkey friends. "Great job Lion Guard, you too, Makini."

"It was no problem, Kion." Makini smiled brightly.

"Say, Makini," Beshte spoke up, looking at the two male Mandrills next to her. "Who're your friends?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met yet!" Makini exclaimed. "Lion Guard, I'd like you to meet my brothers, Rogo and Ugo."

"Hi, Lion Guard!" Ugo, the muscular one, raised his hand and waved enthusiastically.

"How ya doin'?" Rogo, the one with the bushy eyebrows, was leaning against a tree trunk, giving a laid back wave. He stood up and approached his younger sister. "Hey, Makini, where'd ya learn all those fancy moves with yer staff?"

"Yeah, yeah, you guys shoulda seen her." Ugo said excitedly, punching the air as if to demonstrate how Makini fought off the attackers. "She was all like 'Hu-wah!' and 'Swing!' and then she went all 'Ku-wa-ha-ha-ha-ha!' on Goigoi, it was awesome!"

"Really?" Bunga seemed excited to hear of these moves. "Zuka Zama, Makini, how'd you learn to do that?"

'W-well, it's kinda from experience, really." Makini kicked the ground nervously. "I actually learned it from watching that Komodo Dragon."

"You mean that one who saved you from Kenge?" Fuli questioned.

"Yeah, that's right!" Makini nodded. "Mr. Django! At first he looked all mean and scary, but then, it turns out he was kind, brave, and nice."

"Poa, like my dad always says," Beshte started. He had always been known to quote his father, Basi. "'Live long enough, and you'll see everything.'"

"Well, sis, maybe it's time we head home." Rogo laughed. "It's been a rough mornin' so far, and ma and dad'll be waitin' for us."

"Sure thing, Rogo." Makini smiled as she walked along with her brother. "Bye, Lion Guard!" she waved as she walked away.

The Guard all said their goodbyes to Makini ad her brothers. After confirming that they were safety on there way back to their home, Kion turned to his team. "Guys, I think we need to talk about something."

"What's the Kurbuble, Kion?" Beshte asked. The rest of the guard seemed equally concerned.

"It's about what happened with Zira."


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, Zira said that?" Fuli asked.

As uneasy as it made him feel, Kion felt it necessary to explain to his team why he had been so reclusive. He told all except Bunga, who he had told a few weeks earlier, that during the Outsiders first attack on the Pridelands, Zira had said things, things that made him so mad, he let out what must've been the strongest Roar he ever concocted.

"Poa." Beshte said once Kion was done with his story.

"I'll second that Poa." Ono nodded with an expression that matched the other three in the Guard besides Bunga and Kion.

"I didn't mean to Roar like that." Kion's ears lowered. "Zira just made me so mad when she said that me and my dad were irresponsible. I could've hurt someone."

"But you didn't, and that's all that matters." Beshte said, sounding rather hopeful.

"Beshte's right, Kion." Fuli added. "You shouldn't let something like that get you down."

Words of encouragement were exactly the things he wanted to hear right now. If there was one group of animals that knew how to lift him when he was feeling down, it was Kion's Guard. Bunga had been his best friend since they were both cubs. Fuli, despite having their differences in the past, soon became acquaintances, eventually become allies. When he had once found himself in a jam, involving a rockslide, Beshte was there to help him out of it. Ono, what could he say? Once, when he had found himself searching for a group of wild dogs who he had to deal with, Ono had helped him locate them and relocate them.

"Thanks, guys." Kion smiled at the friends. "I really needed that."

"It's no problem Kion." Fuli smiled.

"That's what friends are for." Beshte said.

"Affirmative." Ono flew down to him from Beshte's back.

"You can always count on Bunga the wise." Bunga grinned, full of pride.

Kion chuckled as he looked to the giant rock that stood in the distance. "I guess we'd better get back to the lair, but everyone be alert. We may have stopped Scar today, but who knows when he's gonna strike next."

"Yeah." Beshte got up. "You think Madoa would've warned us about today's attack."

"Usually, she does." Ono flew above them ads they set off to Pride Rock. "Unless all sides of Scar's Army weren't attacking."

'You didn't see Janja and his clan, did you Ono?" Kion asked the Egret.

"Not one Hyena, Kion." Ono confessed. "I looked all around the Pridelands, Janja and his clan were nowhere to be seen."

"Maybe Jasiri and the resistance stopped them." Bunga shrugged.

"I hope so, Bunga." Kion glanced at his friend as they made it to Pride Rock.

"I hope so."

_~Later that night~_

Night.

Pitch black and void of any light, excepting that of the moon and the thousands of scattered stars.

It is a time where shadows rose from the spots they inhabited. In day, they would huddle under rocks, trees, anything that blocked the brightness of the sun. Shadows could find solace in this time, where they engulfed all things under the moon, making everything dark.

It was also a perfect time for animals to sneak around.

And that was what three young Lions were intending to do.

Kovu was the only one of the three to not be walking. As Vitani and Nuka were using their legs, he was sitting himself on Nuka's back. "Remember, you two," He said with a tone of authority. "We have to knock ALL the rocks into the falls."

"We know, Kovu." Vitani tried so sound as less annoyed as possible. "We were there when Scar said what to do. We have to push all the rocks into Hakuna Matata falls to stop up the water."

"And the Skinks told Scar that the Lion Guard are counting on those Hyenas to try and stop us." Nuka continued for his sister. "And since they don't know they've stopped helping them, they won't expect a thing."

Kovu gave a small scoff. "I guess you two aren't as stupid as you look."

The other two lions gave a small and silent groan as Nuka raised his eyebrows. "But if Scar wanted this done, why couldn't he send the Jackals or Crocs?"

The brown male let out heavy sigh. "I take back what I said, You ARE as stupid as you look. The Jackals and Crocs need to be in Kilio Valley so the Lion Guard won't try and take it back."

While Nuka merely nodded, Vitani let out a large yawn (Cause cats can give pretty big Yawns.) "Hey, Kovu? How bout a nap before we start, huh?"

Kovu let out an equally large yawn and laid over his brothers back like a king before his servants. "Sure, VItani, I think a snooze will do me just fine." Apparently having no regard of his older siblings, Kovu closed his eyes and began to go into a peaceful sleep.

What he didn't hear was the grumbling coming from his sister.

"One of these days, Kovu..."

Although they had never done a job for Scar before, Nuka and Vitani knew exactly how it would turn out; They would do all the work and Kovu would get all the credit.

Some brother, am I right?


	4. Chapter 4

The Egret flew over it all. Over half of the Pridelands were gathered at Hakuna Matata Falls, each one clamoring among each other with undeniable concern in their voices. He scanned the center of the crowd. Whatever had brought these Animals here, it must've been something very serious. He did not see a thing that seemed out of place, besides all the species of Animal in one place. He hadn't seen so many animals near the falls since Bunga was considered the smartest animal in the Pridelands (Like that lasted long).

He flew back the way he came and down to the red-headed Lion Cub, who was following behind him with the rest of the Guard. "I didn't see anything unusual, Kion."

"No sign of Zira and the Outlanders?" Kion asked the Keenest of Sight.

"Not even a Skink." Ono confirmed.

Kion turned to the other young animals that accompanied him. "Lion Guard, we need to get to the Bottom of this." With no more being said on the matter, he led the group to the several dozen animals. He approached the Zebra with the long mane. "Excuse me? What's going on here?"

"Oh, Lion Guard!" The Zebra turned to the Lion. "Just the animals I was going to see!" Thurston, which the Zebra was named, was about to tell them what the problem was, but being a Zebra whose brain was overlapped by his mane, struggled to remember what it was.

As Kion was patiently waiting for Thurston to remember, another individual got his attention.

A stout creature with a long snout, short ears, fairly long claws, and a 21 inch tail, Muhungus was clearly irritated not only by Thurston's forgetfulness, but by whatever drew the large crowd to the falls. "What Stripes here is tryin' to say, is that Hakuna Matata falls is completely dry!"

"What!?" The whole Lion Guard never usually spoke in unison, but on the occasion that they did, it was something deathly serious. Bunga, being one of the three animals that lived here, was the first to question this. "What do you mean it's dry?"

"I mean It's dry." The Aardvark stepped forward and spoke in a smart Alec sort of tone. "You know, the opposite of we-"

"We know what Dry means." Fuli interrupted the smaller animal.

Kion led the way through the crowd, hoping to investigate the falls to know for sure if the Aardvark was right or not. The animals stepped aside to let the young prince through.

But the cub did not like what he saw.

Down the side of the cliffs, where water would usually be flowing abundantly, there was not but dry rocks and roots. Only small drops of water fell from above and into the river below. Kion's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the dry waterfall. "Hevi Kabesa..."

"Lion Guard! We're so glad you're here!"

Kion turned to see a Meerkat and a red Warthog running over to him, both of which had expressions of utter worry.

Bunga ran to the two. "Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa! What happened to Hakuna Matata falls?"

The Meerkat, Timon by name, put his hand over his face dramitically. "It was horrible! It was terrible!" His tone quickly turned to casual. "We don't know."

"We just woke up and saw it was all dried up." The Warthog, Pumbaa, explained. "And I went to where the falls start up at the top of the Cliffs, and I saw that a bunch of Rocks were blocking it."

"It must've been an Avalanche." Fuli concluded.

Kion turned to the Keenest of sight. "Ono, could you take a look?"

"Affirmative, Kion." The Egret flew higher than anyone below him could see. His keen eyes scanned the top of the large cliffside. He flew along the dry river that soon met with the Waterfall behind him. He could see the hoofprints that were left by Pumbaa. There were no animals in sight in the dry area.

But there was, however, a pile of rocks.

Just how Pumbaa had described it, a massively large pile of Rocks was blocking the water from reaching the Falls. Not even a single stream was able to come from it.

"Hapana!" Ono said to himself. He was so surprised to see this, he nearly forgot to keep flapping his wings. He then turned and flew back the way he had come from. He just had to tell the rest of the Guard about this.

Hopefully, Beshte could be able to move these rocks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zuka Zama! You weren't kidding, Ono."

The young animals had gathered at the place their bird friend had told them about. The pile of rocks that blocked the water was almost as tall as a Giraffe, maybe even more so.

Kion observed it closely. "There must've been a Rockslide here."

"A really big Rockslide." Fuli added in.

Kion turned to the large Hippo that stood beside him. "Beshte, you think you can move those rocks?"

"I'll give it a try, Kion." Beshte began to make his way over to the blockage. "Like my dad always says, 'It never hurts to try.'" The young Hippo stood in front of the rocks and began to push. Being the strongest animal in the Pridelands, moving a pile of rocks shouldn't be a big deal, right? Well, that's what Beshte thought, too. He pushed as hard as he could. "Twin...de...ki...bo...ko..." Even uttering his catchphrase wasn't enough to move it.

After a lot of pushing, it was time to admit it.

He could not move it.

The hippo sat down to catch his breath. Trying to move something never usually took that much out of him. He saw that his friends approached him with worry in their eyes.

"You Ok, big B?" Bunga asked hm.

"Yeah." Beshte managed to form a small smile down to his friends. "Thanks." His smile faded as he looked back up at the rocks. "I don't get it. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't move them."

Being the strongest resident of the Pridelands, Beshte was known to get himself and his friends out of closer scrapes than this. However, never once did he have to move a large wall of rocks. His muscles seemed very worn out at this point, and this feeling was mixed with that of the heat of the dry season because, why not?

"It's alright, Beshte." Kion assured him. "At least you tried." He also turned his attention to the rocks. His worried expression was not made any better by looking at them. "If Beshte can't move them, I don't know what can."

"It's weird." Fuli commented. "Beshte's always been able to move Rockslides before, and they've never been this big before."

Kion gave a nod to the Cheetah. "You're right, Fuli." He lowered his head as he gave the matter some thought. "Unless..."

"Unless what, Kion?" Beshte asked.

Kion definetly heard his friend, no doubt, but his answer was directed only to Fuli. "Fuli, I think you and I should do a perimeter check. I have a feeling someone had a part to play in this."

"Like who for example?" Fuli tilted her head.

"Hey Kion? You should come see this..."

The words of the Egret caught the attention of all four of the other members. Being the Keenest of Sight, Ono could always spot any sign of evidence when a mystery was afoot. The group approached their friend who stood back at the top of the Ravine, looking down at something on the ground. "What's up, Ono?" Kion asked his bird friend.

But looking down, Kion knew exactly what the answer was.

The pawprints that were imprinted in the ground before them seemed to be the start of a trail of them. According to their size, there were two cats that had been here. One Teenaged and the other still a cub. The scent could confirm what kind of cats they were.

Lions.

For as long as he could remember, Kion and his guard did not have much conflict with other Lions. The closest thing was the annoying nagging of Tiifu and Zuri, the two friends of his sister, Kiara.

That is, until the Outsiders came along.

Ever since the incident with Zira, the Outsiders appeared more frequently, popping up when the Lion Guard was least expecting. And now that they had allied themselves with Scar and his Army... may Mufasa help them.

Kion bared his teeth and powered his eyes in anger. "Scar... Scar was behind this."

The rest of the Guard looked aghast. The mere mention of the evil demon Lion frightened them. Bunga was the first to speak. "You really think Scar's behind this?"

"Without a doubt, Bunga." Kion answered. "He must've sent some of the Outsiders to do this. They knew Beshte couldn't move all these rocks, an-"

The words of the young Lion were interrupted by the loud thump that everyone heard. They all turned their heads and saw that something had appeared to have fallen from the skies, landing only a few feet away from them.

"What in the Pridelands?" Kion looked puzzled at the object. He approached it and observed it closely.

The thing appeared to be some sort of bird, only not the kind of bird anyone saw in the Pridelands. The feathers were a bright red with blue and yellow on its wings. The tail feathers were red with some blue on it. The beak seemed to be large and grey with some black on it. This was a most unusual bird. The creature looked up to Kion suddenly, causing the cub to jump in fright.

The bird looked around at the faces of the Lion Guard. Each one having their own version of puzzled looks. It seemed apparent that they had never seen a bird as colorful as him. He raised an eyebrow in a grumpy fashion, staring at them. His right wing seemed to be damaged, possibly broken, so he did not move it. Instead, he placed his left wing on his hip and stood up.

"Well, anyone gonna speak up or not?"


	6. Chapter 6

The laugh of the ghost echoed through the volcano. The two Skinks below him had just entered the volcano, bringing him new in-tell on his hated enemies.

"Excellent! You were right to tell me this, Skinks." He leaned closer to them as they stood on the ledge before him. "And even the Hippo couldn't move the rocks, correct?"

"Not even an inch." Njano answered his ghostly master.

The smile on the lion ghost's face grew even larger. He turned to his mate and the three younger lions with her, only addressing the dark brown one. "Well done, Kovu! You have completed the first phase of the plan."

Kovu stepped forward with pride, pushing past his siblings. He had not always gotten praise from his father, not even in life. Those moments were cut short by the death of the evil Lion at the hands of his nephew, Simba. After that experience, the ungrateful lion cast his pride of followers, including himself, from the Pridelands. But now, now that he had Scar back, he could make that monster pay for all that he inflected on them!

"It was my pleasure, Scar." He grinned at his master/father.

But little did Scar know was that Kovu did not even lift a claw last night.

Needless to say, Vitani and Nuka were too tired from all the pushing of rocks they had done to so much as think about protesting to this assumption from their demonic master.

Zira stepped closer to her mates ghost. "What is next, Scar?"

"Now, we will stand aside and not attack the Pridelands at all." Scar's answer echoed through the mountain as it did whenever he spoke.

Vitani tilted her head in confusion at this. "But why? Isn't attacking the Lion Guard like the main thing here?"

As Zira gave her daughter a scathing look, the ghost of her father merely smirked. "Now now, Vitani. If the ties between the Lion Guard and the Hyena Resistance are to be broken, we must give them a chance to see each other again."

Kovu sneered at his sister over his shoulder. How dare she question Scar? Has she ANY brains in that head of hers? His eyes were taken off of her by the approaching red skink, Shupavu, who appeared to have something else to add to her report.

"Um, there's one thing we forget to mention." She said to her master.

Scar raised his eyebrow at this. "What's that?"

"While the Lion Guard was investigating the rockslide, a weird bird came out of nowhere."

"Desssscribe thissss bird." The red cobra who had been lurking nearby hissed.

"He was mostly red." Njano answered. "With some yellow and blue here and there."

Scar did not seem to be unnerved by this addition of news, and began to contemplate on it. "And is this bird native to the Pridelands?"

"No sir." Shupavu replied. "He looks like he came from the south."

Nothing could've prepared the live animals on ground for the ominous laughter of their otherworldly master's sinister laugh. "This is brilliant! If this bird has come from worlds beyond the Pirdelands, perhaps the Lion Guard's search for their Hyena friends won't be such a chore."

The laugh of Scar once again echoed throughout every corner of the volcano. Lava bubble with excitement around the deity as Zira, her children, and the Skinks watched the ghost lion go back into the lava. At the center of the minions, the Egyptian Cobra, Ushari, grinned a wicked grin. In the past, he had his fair share of disturbances that involved the Lion Guard. So, allying himself with Scar was the greatest form of revenge on the young animals imaginable. Knowing now that the bird that had just arrived in the Pridelands was a vital form of information, he slithered out of the volcano to see for himself.

"Thiss isss going to be Sssstupendoussss."


	7. Chapter 7

The bird sat in the den Kion had picked out for him. After some convincing, Muhungus had allowed them to borrow one of his dens. The wing on the right side of the colorful bird hung lifelessly, clearly broken. To help keep his strength up, Kion asked Bunga to collect some worms for the unusual guest, which seemed to be a somewhat inconvenience for the young honey badger.

And when the bird was done eating, Kion decided to introduce himself to the newcomer.

He approached the bird with Fuli by his side. Unlike Kion, Fuli was not so sure about this plan of his, considering how this bird was unlike any they had seen before. "Um, hi again." Kion gave a polite smile to the bird. "I'm sorry, I don't think we got your name."

I'm not saying that this bird showed any sign of rudeness, but he did seem to almost ignore the young Lion when he asked him of his name. The main thing he focused his attention on was the worms the Grey furry thing had given him. He soon paused his eating and turned his attention to Kion and Fuli.

"Tuca."

Kion suddenly raised his smile again, now knowing the bird was listening to him. "Tuca? Well Tuca, I'm Kion, and this is Fuli."

"Welcome to the Pridelands." Fuli gave a small nod to the colorful bird.

Kion stepped closer to Tuca. "If you don't mind my asking, where did you come from?"

For the first time since they had found him earlier that day, Tuca stood up on his legs and scratched the back of his head with his foot. On each foot, there were four toes: Two on the front, and two on the back. As he finished scratching his itch, he turned hi attention back to Kion. "From the Island of the true cross, redhead, Terra de la Cruz." His voice seemed so laid back and relaxed.

Fuli tilted her head with confusion clean on her face. "And where is this 'Terra de la Cruz?'"

"Oh far away, Spotty." Tuca waved his good wing to the sky. "It's a great place. Brilliant views, wide open spaces, Samba everywhere ya go, and a great bay side experience."

Fuli's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Well if it's so great, why'd you leave?"

Tuca gave a shrug with his good shoulder and gave a sigh. "True, it is great, but sometimes, too much of great can get boring after a while. Eventually, I decided to leave my flock and find new places, try new things, ya know? Soon enough, a got caught in a pretty rough typhoon. I finally found a stretch of land where I could wait out the storm. When day came, I flew off again and after good morning of flying, I got attacked by a big dog with black and white on her back."

Kion gave a look to his cheetah friend. "That sounds a lot like Reirei." He then turned back to Tuca. "What happened next, Tuca?"

Tuca briefly showed signs of confusion. '_They knew that mongrel?' _He then realized he had to answer the cat's question. "Well, during the fight, my wing got injured, and I managed to get away from that "Reirei" of yours. I got on a large rock and tried to fly, but then... well, I guess ya know the rest, huh?"

Kion gave a small chuckle. "Yeah I guess so-"

It was here that Kion suddenly was overtaken by a moment of realization. For the past month, The recent Outlander attacks had been more and more challenging. A little while before these events, a friend of his had joined the fight against Scar's forces, forming a resistance consisting of her and her clan. At first, Kion had doubts of his unusual friends decision, but when he saw how well they had been working, he decided that he wouldn't stand in Jasiri's way. But now, since the Outlanders and Outsiders had teamed up, and there was hadn't been any sign of the Resistance for several weeks, something had to have been wrong. And now, since this bird had been to places beyond the Pridelands...

"Hey, Tuca?" He asked the colorful bird. "During your flight, what all did you see?"

Tuca began to think on the subject for a while before giving his best answer. "Well, now that you mention it, I did see something. There was a large gathering of cats with black spots and Grey dog-like animals. Looked like some sorta weddin' or somethin'."

Fuli raised her eyebrows at this answer. Grey dog-like animals? Sounded a lot like Hyenas. Could it be? There certainly weren't a lot of Hyenas other than Janja's clan and Jasiri's clan. And since Janja's clan had not been seen for so long, it had to be Jasiri!

Kion appeared to be thinking the same thing as Fuli was. "Where were they exactly, Tuca?"

Tuca used his good wing to point in the direction his caretaker had asked of him. "Just East of the place ya call 'Maji Baridi Falls.'"

Kion's face lit up with happiness as he heard this. "Thank you very much, Tuca. I'll have Rafiki look at your wing later today. And we'll check on you again later, too." He gave Tuca a bow before motioning for Fuli to come to speak with him.

The Macaw watched them leave, seemingly confused by their sudden urge to speak alone before turning to Bunga. "Hey Amigo, got anymoe worms?"

"What's on your mind, Kion?" Fuli asked him.

"This is good, Fuli." Came the answer of Fuli's leader.

She tilted her head at his answer. "What's good? Tuca getting his wing hurt?"

Kion shook his head. "No! I mean Jasiri and her clan being alright." His delighted expression turned to concern. "But what could they doing in the Backlands?"

"I don't know, Kion. Maybe something happened to their turf."

Kion turned his head to the lowering sun in the pink afternoon sky before turning back to Fuli.

"I'm going to get Ono to take a look later today."


	8. Chapter 8

**T****he characters Rookus, Nabii and Walinzi, do not belong to me.**

**Rookus belongs to Rookus_Hyena384 (Amino)**

**Nabii belongs to Pancakes (Amino)**

**Walinzi belongs to JamarTheo13**

The female lay in the grass, enjoying the feeling of the sunlight. Madoa watched the grass wave in the wind. Wow, it was so graceful. So sunlight had never shone this brightly on her before. Like most Hyenas, Madoa was born and raised in the Outlands, as was everyone else in her family.

What a life.

Compared to where she was now, the Outlands were not looking so sharp. Said land was absolutely barren, with no colors other than grey and black. Not a sign of any kind of plant were anywhere as far as the eye could see. Those who were there, however, were dry and withered, their life essence long gone. Water was absolutely coveted, especially during the Dry Season. And now, it was the new lair of an evil Ghost Lion. So yes, the Outlands was a very dangerous place.

But things were different now.

After a very sordid affair involving the Army of Scar and their old home being destroyed, Madoa, along with the rest of her sisters clan, left the Outlands and began to make their new home in the neighboring Backlands, where a friend of her sisters invited them to stay.

But they were not the only ones who left.

Nabii was by nature a very odd Hyena. Something had apparently happened between her and her family that did not end well. Rookus was funny, yes, but only by her own standards. And Janja, well, although both Jasiri and Janja had conflicts of their own, Jasiri did not give up on Janja and invited him to stay with her and her clan.

And of course, there was Tombie.

For as far back as she could remember, Madoa had seen Tombie as one of the two most heroic hyenas she knew. When they were both cubs, Jasiri's clan was attacked by Jackals. And who came to the rescue? No one but Tombie and his clan. Now this was the first time the two had come into contact, and you can bet that the two had officially become completely enamored in each other. As they grew older, the alliance etween the two clans became stronger. At one point, Tombie had taken Madoa out on a date, or at least what Hyenas called a date, anyways. He took her to a place called 'Upendi', where Passion Fruit grew exclusively. It was the most fun either of them had ever had.

She heard a few footsteps that interrupted her memories.

Speak of the devil.

Her striped lover approached her with a freshly killed duck in his Jaws. This Duck looked very large, enough to feed a Hyena for two meals. Tombie always knew what to bring her.

She warmly smiled as he set the duck before her. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Anything for you, precious." Came the reply of her mate. He sat down next to her and watched her take a few bites. "So, how is everything, Madoa?"

"It's all good here, thanks." Madoa replied sweetly.

"All five of us are."

_~Not far away~_

The two of them watched as the other Hyenas conversed. Her mate had just brought her a tasty Duck to feed the unborn cubs inside of her. She seemed to enjoy both things that had been laid out before her: The fresh meat, and the presence of the Hyena she loved.

"Geez..." Nne seemed to have a combination of Annoyance and Disappointment on his face. "It's been a month and it's still unbelievable."

"I know." Tano gave a nod to his best friend. "Choosing him, over two eligible bachelors like us."

The two of them gave a unified "Hmph" before another individual crossed their path.

Nabii was usually a Hyena who kept to herself, but she was also known to be somewhat sociable when it came to other Hyenas. As she walked past, she gave a brief nod to the two males. "Tano, Nne." With that done, she made her way to the watering hole.

The two males watched as the female walked away. Tano's yellow eyes widened. Now that was his kind of female. He got up on his paws and followed suit.

Nne, however, was left sitting as he watched his best friend race after the female. But was he going to be left out? No way. He followed the two of them without a second thought. "Hey, I saw her first!" He called after them. "Tano! I saw her first!"

_~Meanwhile~_

The orange eyed Hyena say on his stomach as the brown female behind him was going on on on with her excessive jokes. Frankly, these jokes that protruded from her mouth weren't too good. But since she was telling them to Barbatus, she wouldn't have gotten a laugh anyway, lame or otherwise.

Barbatus was a hyena who did not act like a hyena at all. He never smiled. Never laughed. He was only well-known to be highly strict and no-nonsense in Jasiri's clan. People would have a better chance at seeing a white lion than seeing Barbatus smile.

_Still..._

One would guess that this temperamental rule-follower would lash out and snap at Rookus. So why was it that he was sitting here, listening to her continued cracking?

Not even he, himself, knew for sure.

_~Meanwhile (again)~_

Jasiri sat alone by a riverbed, watching her reflection. For a few days, now, Jasiri wanted to be alone. Not because she was angry, mind you, just to take some time to clear her head. Several weeks ago, her sister had been married to an honest Hyena with whom her clan had good relations with.

But that was not the only thing she was thinking about.

During her time in the Backlands, Jasiri had taken a lot of time thinking about everything that had happened in the Outlands. Meeting Kion, winning her watering hole back, stopping Scar's attacks, and then there was one memory that was not as enjoyable. It was when Kion had used the Roar of the Elders in anger, and in doing so, destroyed the last thing she had left of her parents. It had also left her clan homeless and without water. This memory made her tense up. Maybe Kion destroying her home was an accident. Nevertheless, even if it was an accident, how could Kion be so careless? Could he not have know that her turf was in that direction? He should have, he had been there multiple times. So why not?

She felt as if she was spending too much time by herself. Her enforcer, Barbatus, had visited her once today, and it was to ask if she needed anything. She told him no, and to enjoy himself. Unfortunately, his idea of enjoyment was not as much listening to Rookus' terrible jokes as much as it was making sure rules were followed. But that did not stop the brown Hyena.

However, Jasiri somehow did not feel like socializing at the moment. She did have a few more things to think about. Mostly about what she would do when Kion would come looking for her. When that day would come, as she had promised her parents on their deathbeds, she would try her best to do what was right, even if it meant breaking her ties with her friend.

"Jasiri?"

She turned her head to see a male lion approaching her. This was as strange a lion as strange could come. His pelt was a light brown and carried a granite pattern.

"What's up, Walinzi?" Jasiri asked.

"The king has sent to speak with you." The lion answered.

Jasiri got to her paws and walked towards the large, dormant volcano that resided in this kingdom. This particular mountain was known in these parts as Komodo Rock, and inside laid its mysterious but kind-hearted king.

Walinzi stood beside the entrance to the cave as Jasiri walked inside.

This was the first time Jasiri had ever entered these dark caves. She could hear water dripping from the unseen ceiling above. She had also seen the great Dragon king only once since she had been here, and that was when her enemies from her former home attacked them and were sent running for the hills.

Needless to say, Jasiri was rather on edge at the moment. Before all of this, there was nothing in the world that she had feared in the world. But now, being so close to an enormous Komodo Dragon and not even knowing it was something that chilled her.

_"Be welcome, Jasiri."_

The king's elderly voice sounded so ancient. So wise. And yet so shuddering, she stopped in her tracks as soon as his voice came.

"King Scar Snout." She straightened her posture. "U-um... did you want to see me?"

"Indeed." The dragon answered. "How are you enjoying the Backlands?"

"It's very nice, sir." She answered. "I only hope we're not imposing. This is your kingdom after all."

A hollow hiss echoed throughout the caldera as Scar Snout's response. The great Komodo King was nowhere to be seen, and yet Jasiri could feel that he was right before her.

"You are no bother, Jasiri. Same goes for the others that Django has brought here. I brought the five clans to the Backlands to give hyenas a better future. One in which they need not worry about warring with Pridelanders any longer. There are no quarrels between your clans, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty." Jasiri nodded. "All is well."

A huge shape moved its way to the side of the cave. From the shadowy shape he was making, this monster looked to be the size of two bull elephants standing on top of each other. She looked up and saw his eyes staring down at her with a mighty but soft expression.

"Remember, Jasiri, none of you are strangers to me. You and the other leaders are allowed to come visit me anytime you desire. We are allies in this after all."

"Of course, my lord."

As Jasiri stood near the entrance, looking back at her king, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not see the Egret in the distance.

Ono was relieved to see that Jasiri was alright, and flew back to then Pridelands, intending to tell his leader about this.

However, neither Jasiri or Ono had taken the time to notice the two reptiles that were hiding near the mountain in the bushes.

"Sssssso, the Backlandsss king isss sssstill at it?" Ushari had clearly heard the entire thing. "Fasssscinating. It would be a shame if one of there own found himssssself in a predicament in our handssss."

"You have a plan?' Shupavu asked the snake. The cobra merely grinned before turning to slither back to the Outlands with her.

"Ssssscar will love to hear thissss."


	9. Chapter 9

The young Mandrill followed the much older Monkey as they approached Pride Rock. Accompanying Makini were her two older brothers, Rogo and Ugo. It had been a few months since their tribe moved to the Pridelands, and now that Makini had much experience in the field of being an apprentice, she had decided to bring her brothers along with one of her Mjuzi jobs. As the four Monkeys entered Pride Rock, they saw the daughter of the king approaching them. "Rafiki, Makini, I'm glad you're here."

"Any job worth doing is worth doing immediately." Rafiki smiled. "So, where is our guest?"

"Muhungus should be bringing him any minute." Kiara replied. She looked behind Makini and saw her two brothers, who both waved at her. "Um, I don't think I've met your friends, Makini."

"Oh, how silly of me!" Makini laughed. "Kiara, these are my brothers, Rogo and Ugo."

Before more introductions could be given, a grunt could be herd coming from the entrance of Pride Rock. All of their heads turned to see the male Aardvark carrying the bird that the Mandrills were hoping to see. "Well, your Majesty," Muhungus bowed before Kiara. "I have him right here."

"Thank you, Muhungus." Kiara gave the Aardvark a nod. "I hope it wasn't much trouble."

"Nah, not really." Muhungus shook his head, setting his passenger down in a nest that had been made for him. "You know, sometimes, it pays to not wash behind your ears."

While not everyone present got the metaphor, Kiara got it quite plainly, indicating this with a nod. "Thank you, Muhungus."

The Aardvark gave a warm smile to the future queen before leaving to return to his Armory. As the digger left the cave, Rafiki turned his attention to the Rainbow colored bird with the injured wing as Kiara walked out, having duties she needed to attend to. "So, you are the newest visitor of the Pridelands?" He observed the bird closely.

Tuca nodded his red feathered head. "That's me, Monkey. Kion told me about ya. Yer Rafiki, right?"

"Ah, a bird who learns fast is a bird that shall last." Rafiki grinned. He then put his hand under the injured wing. "Hmm, you say that a Jackal did this to you?"

"If a Jackal's a big, brown canine with Black and White on its back, then yeah, I guess it was a Jackal." Tuca gave a shrug, wincing only once as Rafiki observed his wing. The old monkey held it gently, not squeezing it so it wouldn't hurt the little exotic bird.

"Well, Tuca," Rafiki concluded. "It seems your wing has been dislocated."

"Dislocated?" The Macaws eyes widened. "Well, can ya fix it?"

"Oh, I can fix it." Rafiki nodded, placing his fingers at the point where his wing met his shoulder. "But it will not be a pleasant matter." He then turned his attention to Makini and her brothers. "Watch closely, young Mjuzi, you two too. You may find yourselves in a position such as this."

"We're watching, Rafiki." Makini nodded and watched closely. Her brothers watched as well, though more concerned for their sister than for the bird. They knew Tuca would be Ok, but their precious little sister may not want to see something like this.

"On the count of three," Rafiki said to Tuca. "I will push your wing bone back in place. It will hurt for a moment, but only just that. One... Two..."

Tuca looked at Rafiki with one raised eyebrow. "Ya sure you know what you-"

His words were cut short, and replaced by a loud screech that echoed through Pride Rock and could be heard several miles away from said formation. Birds were native to the Kingdom, of course. Their screeches and tweets were normal to those who walked the land there. But none sounded so high, so ear-splitting as Tuca's. The visiting bird seemed to take to his wing treatment with high emotions.

As soon as he was done screeching, he began to punch the Mandrill in the chest repeatedly. "Why you big haired, dopey-eyed, Banana-eatin'..." As he began to beat on Rafiki in his anger, he noticed two things: The old Mandrill did not seem to feel anything, and he was hitting him with BOTH wings. He stopped to look at the wing that had been injured the day before. He flexed his "Fingers", surprised that he could feel it again. He looked back up and uttered a small "Thanks."

Rafiki smiled once the punching had stopped. "A favor greeted by gratitude is a favor worthy of time." The Mystic Monkey heard flapping outside of the cave. He turned his head to see a small, blue bird with a big,orange beak about the size of Tuca entering the cave.

"Ah, Rafiki, Makini, Rogo, Ugo." The Hornbill gave a nod to each of the animals before him. "And this must be the newest member of the Pridelands, I presume?"

"Eh, just passin' through." Tuca shrugged. "But I'm really in no hurry. Name's Tuca, and you are?"

"I am Zazu, Royal adviser of King Simba." Zazu puffed up, rather proud of his position.

Makini walked closer to the blue Hornbill. "Hey Zazu, have you seen the Lion Guard? I haven't seen them on their patrol today."

"Oh, you didn't hear, Makini?" Zazu asked the young Mjuzi. "They left for the Backlands a few hours ago."

"The Backlands?" Rogo tilted his head. "Why would they go to the Backlands?"

"They said it was urgent personal business." Zazu continued. "Something about having friends there."

The young Mandrills looked at each other and then at Tuca, who did not looked as confused.

"Who could these friends be?"


	10. Chapter 10

"The Lion Guard? In our Kingdom?"

The small bird stood before the giant that was Scar Snout, delivering the news of the small group of animals from the Pridelands crossing into their domain. On his left stood Katali, the Leopard Queen. On his right, Norok, Katali's Striped Hyena mate. Behind the bird Stood the king's royal enforcer, Django, peering down at him with a look of authority.

"You're sure it's them?" Django asked him.

"Without a doubt." Gunge confirmed. "And they appear to be on their way to Karamoka Valley."

Scar Snout made a low hiss as he pondered for a moment on what to do about the Prideland interceptors. "That's the third time they have come to the Backlands without any Justification." He turned his head to Django. "Django, have a Battalion intercept them and bring them to me. Katali, Norok, go with him, make sure they come without fuss."

"Of course, your majesty." Katali bowed before exiting with her mate and the enforcer. Only Gunge was left to give orders to. 'What about me, Sire?"

"I want you to scout the area." Scar Snout answered. "Make sure they are the only ones from the Pridelands here."

"Right away, my king." With all that said, Gunge flew from the entrance of the great Komodo rock to the place his king had commanded him to scout. Whoever this "Lion Guard" was, they certainly weren't very welcomed in the Pridelands.

Especially not the Cobra who Gunge did not seem to notice just outside the Mountain.

"Stay alert, Lion Guard." Kion addressed his team. "We're passing into Leopard territory now."

"Ah, who cares about some Leopards?" Bunga gave a small shrug as he walked alongside his closest friend. "Who knows? Maybe we'll see Queen Dhahabu out here!"

Fuli gave a small scoff at the Honey Badger's referral to his love interest. "Yeah, that's a possibility." She rolled her eyes.

Kion looked to the Keenest of sight, who stood on the Strongest's back. "Ono, you think you could scan the area? Tell us if you see any sign of Jasiri's clan."

"Affirmative!" The cattle Egret took to the skies, brushing past the leaves of the trees above his friends. As far as he could see, the Valley before him was devoid of any sign of life. The grass that filled it was shriveled and brown. The Dry Season was a time where plants would enter such a state because of the dryness it brought. Ono had never been to the Backlands as much as the Pridelands or the Outlands, but he never would have guessed it would be this bad here.

And he never would have guessed a Vulture would ram right into him.

Regaining his flight, he flew back up to face his attacker. This Vulture was like none that he had ever seen. A beak with red on it along with black feathers on his body and white feathers around his neck, and his legs did not seem to be as long as the usual carrion birds he had to face.

"What was that for?!" Ono asked the bird.

"Tresspassin's a pretty serious crime, whitey." The vulture answered with his eyebrows furrowed. "I suggest ya turn yer tail feathers around and skedaddle back to wherever ya came from."

"You don't scare me." Ono glared at his attacker. "So get out of my way!"

The Vulture only grinned at this. "If anyone's gonna be gettin' outta anyone's, it's gonna b-"

Before the Vulture could give any threats, a blur of blue and white knocked him out of the sky and straight to the ground, where he was surrounded by the stern faces of the Egrets companions. He seemed rather frightened at first before calling out to the trees.

"Flock! Attack!"

As soon as he gave his command, more vultures burst from the leaves and dove at the Guard. Kion braced himself as he became bombarded with birds.

"Hey! I can't see!" Beshte exclaimed as at least four birds crowded in front of him, pecking at his face. However, the Hippo's skin was so hard, he did not feel anything.

Fuli began to zigzag at her fastest speed, dodging the Vultures that were attacking her. "Huwezi!"

Bunga had gotten off of the leader and began to bat away the birds that focused themselves on attacking him. "Come at me, ya Stinkin' buzzards!" He then made a flip in the air and kicked one out of the sky. "Zuka Zama!"

With the Honey badger now off of him, the Alpha Vulture got to his feet. He glared at the Lion Cub and stretched out his wings in defense. Kion also braced for his own fight, swatting away some of the other Vultures. "Last chance, Vulture." He told his feathered adversary with a growl. "Back off."

"And this is YER last chance." The scavenger shot back. "Get outta the Backlands or you'll get a mouthfulla hurt."

"Not today, Vulture." Kion smiled and leapt at the bird. The young lion pinned his enemy to the ground. But before he could deliver a blow to him, a cold, chilling roar caught the attention of the Lion Guard and the Vultures. This was not a Roar the Lion Guard was used to. It was like a Crocodiles, but a lot, and I mean a LOT scarier. As if it were a mix between a Crocodile and a forest hog. The group turned to see what was the source of this eerie sound.

And there it was.

A lizard larger than a Crocodile began to make his way over to where the fight had taken place. The one other thing that made him stand out besides his bulk was his tail. Reptiles did not usually have tails made of wood, but this Dragon was an exception. The Lizard glared at the Guard, specifically Kion.

But he was not alone.

Behind him, a group of Spotted Hyenas emerged from the underbrush. These Hyenas were in no way distinguishable among the Lion Guard. Some of them were commonly Grey while some were Brown. The Leader of these Hyenas was a roughly average sized female. Several markings came from the bottom of her cheeks to the top of her eyes and two more on her throat. She looked nearly as stern as her cold blooded comrade.

"That is the biggest Lizard I've ever seen." Ono said under his breath as he lowered is head in fear.

"Chewa, what's going on here?" Django asked the Vulture leader.

"I caught these jokers comin' past the main borders." The Vulture, now known as Chewa, pointed out. "And that's when that smelly hairball belly-flopped on me." He pointed at Bunga.

Bunga gave a chuckle to himself. "Ya shoulda seen it, Idda given it a Ten."

"I have the perfect name for it." One of the Brown Hyenas said to the small Mammal. "Why don't you call it the "Stinkbomb?"" She then began to laugh at her own lame joke. As she turned to see if Django was laughing, she was met with the complete opposite, silencing her.

The Grey female stepped towards Kion, sternly glaring him down. "What are you doing here, Pridelander?"

Kion, being surrounded by Hyenas, Vultures, and a Komodo Dragon, saw himself outnumbered and decided to be straight with her. "We're the Lion Guard, and we're here to find some of our friends, have you seen them?"

"I'll ask the Questions here!" Nabii snapped. "You'll come with us, without a peep and with no guff." She turned to her reptilian comrade. :Lead the way, Django."

As the party that accompanied Nabii and Django departed, the Lion Guard was close behind. The Vultures also made sure they kept in line. Kion was not sure he was doing the right thing by allowing these strangers to take them to wherever they were going to, but being faced with a party that completely outnumbered his team, the odds were not in his favor.

Who knows? Maybe they knew where Jasiri was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention all readers. I would like to not only say the character Kupel doesn't belong to me, but to kendrickbrown-99, but to make an announcement.**

**The ****aforementioned**** author, kendrick, has passed away today. So I wish to make this chapter and use his character in my story. Thank you, and rest in peace, my friend.**

"Makini, are you Ok? Cause it sounds like you aren't thinking straight."

Makini walked through the plains of the Pridelands, her brothers close behind. She had just explained her idea to them a few moments ago, and Rogo was the first to disagree with it.

"Going to the Backlands on your own? How does that sound like a good idea?" The eldest of the siblings asked his only sister.

"Well, you got a little mixed up there, Rogo." Makini smiled somewhat innocently. "I'm not going to the Backlands."

The two older brothers gave a sigh of relief until Makini spoke again.

"WE'RE going to the Backlands."

"WHAT?!" Came the reply of both brothers. They both stood there, not believing what their sister had proposed. They were so shocked, in fact, that they almost got left behind by Makini who was just walking away on her way to the said location.

"Makini, think about what you're saying." Ugo tried to reason with her. "The Backlands are home to some of the fiercest Leopards around. You go out there, they'll be pickin' you outta their teeth!"

"Not with you guys with me." Makini gave a small smile, moving forward while not looking at her brothers.

The two brothers felt as if, as usual, they had been outsmarted by their sister, not helping but follow her. It was here that Ugo continued to try and talk her out of her idea. "Yeah, but Makini, with the Lion Guard gone, shouldn't someone stay behind and make sure those Outlanders don't try and attack again?"

"Kiara said that the Lionesses are on that." Makini answered. "Besides, if the Lion Guard is out there, maybe the Outlanders could attack them instead. And who better to protect them then the brains and the muscle of our troop?"

Rogo puffed himself up with Pride as he heard Makini's referral to him and his younger brother. The Three Mandrills had made it to the edge of the Pridelands, the great gorge that separated it from the Outlands, along with the Backlands. "Well, we're not gonna get there just standin' around here." The eldest said, leading the way. "On to the Backlands!"

But what he saw before their path made him duck behind a rock with his siblings.

The adult Lioness that had been leading the recent Outlander attacks was making her way down the pathway, followed by her children, several jackals, and a group of Outlander Crocs. They stood between the Monkeys and the quickest way to the Backlands. "Alright you miserable low-class pickers." Zira said scathingly to the Crocs and Jackals. "As Ushari has told us, the Lion Guard has entered the Pridelands, and always come this way when they leave it. So when they come this way, we will strike, and put an end to them once and for all. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Kiburi stepped forward and glared at her. "What makes you think you can tell us what to do?"

"For your information, Crocodile." Zira got in his face holding a glare colder than his. "I am the mate of Scar, and if you were not listening, my cub Kovu is his paw picked heir, so what he says will go just as much as what I say."

"What, this little hairball?" Goigoi poked Kovu with his paw, only to get a growl from the annoyed cub.

"He refers the term, 'Fuzzy Maraca.'" Vitani chuckled to herself. What she did not know was that her mother had heard every word she just said, and it would be an understatement to say that she was upset with her. With an angry scowl, she stomped hard on the young cubs tail, causing her to yelp in pain, earning a laugh from Kovu. Seeing how defensive Zira was, Goigoi ran and hid behind his mate/leader.

Makini poked her head out from behind the rock she and her brothers were hiding behind, watching the Villains. She turned around and led the way back towards the Pridelands. "Well, it doesn't look like we can get to the Backlands that way."

"Yeah." Ugo nodded. "And the Lion Guard's gonna be in for a surprise when those Outlanders launch their attack."

Makini stopped in her tracks. It did not take her brothers long to figure out she had another idea. "We have to go and warn them."

"What?" Rogo shook his head quickly. "No no no no no, Makini. We cannot go back there. Those Outlanders outnumber us a dozen to one, even if the Lion Guard's with us."

"You're right, Rogo." Makini agreed. "We need a plan to stop the Outlanders from attacking the Lion Guard."

"So, what's the plan?" Ugo asked.

As Makini was about to say that she was thinking on it, a laugh was heard in the skies above them. They all looked up to see a blur of red and yellow soaring through the clouds.

Tuca.

Now that his wing had been fixed, the Scarlet Macaw seemed to be dying to get up in the skies again. He laughed with happiness and pride as he glided through the air. Makini watched the colorful bird show off his tricks in the Sky, clearly onto something.

"I think I have an idea."

A male lion with pure black fur, mane, and a single bang was making his way down the border of the Outlands when he heard someone talking.

He looked behind a rock and saw three young Mandrills close to where the shortest way to the Backlands was.

And beyond them, his secret employer.

Zira.

Kupel was respected among Simba's pride, but none of them knew he was in league with the wicked fascist Lioness. The lion knew of his leader's plan to ambush the guard, and knew that these Monkeys could rat them out.

He had to make sure it all went off without a hitch.


	12. Chapter 12

The adult Lion walked along the edge of the giant rock formation. Right next to him was his mate, who had a worried expression that equaled his own as they both looked over the Savannah. Recently, nowhere in the Pridelands had been safe, on account of the Pridelands greatest threat returning from the dead. And now that the Kingdoms protectors were away on their own business, that responsibility fell upon the King.

"I'm beginning to fear for them, Nala." The male turned his head to the Lioness. "Why would they go to the Backlands at a time like this?"

"Don't worry, Simba." Nala assured him. "If Kion had to go to the Backlands, it had to have been for a good reason."

"That's true." Simba gave her a slight nod. "It could be because Queen Dhahabu asked for his help. Until he and his Guard get back, we must do our best to protect the Pridelands from any Outlander attacks."

"I agree." Nala gazed out into the Savannah. "With Scar out there in the Outlands, who knows when he could strike?"

"Your Majesties!"

The two Lions raised their heads to see their Majordomo flying above them, looking distressed. "There's a fire in Ukuni woods, and the Mandrills are scattering everywhere!"

"Gather the Lionesses, Zazu!" Simba ordered. "Me and nala will get some extra help. Come on, Nala!"

The king and queen raced down the rock and to the place their Majordomo had just referred to. The woods in question glowed a bright orange with the flames. Birds flew in terror as their home blazed brightly. The flames spread like a tidal wave through the trees, setting bark and leaves alike crimson and gold. The large, Tailless blue Monkeys scattered in every direction, Simba tried to get their attention, but their loud Oohing and Aahing made it rather difficult.

"Everyone! Stop!"

But they did stop for that.

On top of a large rock, where all could see him, a male Mandrill raised his hands to call down his Troop. This Mandrill had what must've been the largest head of hair of all the Monkeys present. His eyes were a teal blue, and they seemed to be staring at all the Mandrills in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed, this Mandrill appeared to be the leader of this troop. "If we work together, we will get rid of this fire as son as it was started. Half of you start on fire breaks, the other half, start putting dirt on the flames. Move out!"

The monkeys seemed to immediately understand the words of their leader and got right to it. Half of them began to dig out some fire breaks to keep the flames from spreading to different parts of the Pridelands. The other half began tossing dirt onto the fires to help them die down. The king and queen began to follow suit, but none of their efforts seemed to be making them extinguish any faster.

That is, until a large splash of water poured down.

The green Crocodile who was responsible for this stepped into view. He had a mouthful of water and was squirting it out all over the fires before them. Once his mouth was empty, he addressed the small blue Gecko on his head. "Hodari, go help the other crocs, hurry!"

"No problem, Makuu!" The Gecko saluted and motioned for the other Crocodiles to follow him. "Let's go, you guys! Ukuni woods is counting on us!"

It had taken a string effort on the Crocs behalf, and a great deal of digging from the Mandrills and the Ryals, but the fire was soon put out. After the whole ordeal, The Mandrill walked over to the Crocodile leader and the Lion king. "Thank you, your majesty. You too, Makuu. Without your efforts, our home could have been completely destroyed."

"It was our pleasure, Fikiri." Simba smiled and gave the Mandrill a nod before addressing Makuu. "So, Makuu, why the sudden change in the Crocodile way?"

"My float could see the fire all the way from Lake Matope." Makuu answered. "And Hodari really wanted to help."

"Well, we are thankful for that. Makini, boys, good job to you guys, too." Fikiri put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes lightly, expecting the bubbly words of his daughter and the rough and tumble from his sons.

Nothing.

The monkey, the Lion, and the Crocodile, seemed rather confused. Fikiri's eyes opened as he began to look around for his only children. "Makini? Boys? Kids?" He spotted his mate walking by, ushering her troopmates back into Ukuni Woods. As Mandrills went, she was rather lovely. Light blue eyes that were matched only by her daughters, and a head of hair that seemed to match her eldest sons.

Fikiri approached his mate. "Kitendo, have you seen Makini and the boys anywhere?" He asked her.

"No, I haven't." Kitendo shook her head.

"I can honestly say I haven't either." Simba looked rather concerned.

"What's that?" Hodari had just jumped off of one of his fellow float members back, overhearing their conversation. He scurried over to the conversing animals. "Makini's missing?"

"I'm afraid so, Hodari." Makuu was not usually an animal who showed concern when young animals were in trouble, but he did show a hint of it on his face along with confusion as he answered the small blue Lizard. "Her brothers are as well."

"Maybe they went to see Rafiki?" Hodari suggested.

"Rafiki hasn't seen them all morning." Simba admitted. "I spoke with him earlier this morning."

"The were could they be?" Kitendo asked with worry in her tone. "It's not like our children to just run off."

It was here that Simba got a thought on where the young Monkeys could be. Could it have been a coincidence that Fikiri's children had gone missing the same day the Lion Guard had left for the Backlands? Sure, it could. Makini had always been close to all the members of the Lion Guard, but it could have also been sheer dumb intention. He turned his head to the neighboring lands.

"I think I know where they are."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you're clear on the plan, right?"

Rogo may not have liked doing it, heaven knows he did not fully like this colorful bird, but being faced with a problem as big as going to the Backlands with an Army of Outlanders blocking their safest way out, he had to go on with his sisters idea.

"I got it, I got it." Tuca gave the Monkey a wave of the wing as he grinned. "I swoop in and scare those Outlanders away."

"And you'll be there when we get the Lion Guard come evening like Makini asked," Rogo raised his eyebrows at him, hoping that Tuca got the message. "Right?"

At first, Tuca seemed as if he were going to say yes. The smile on his beak made clear that he did indeed have a positive answer. His eyes, however, told another story.

"Maybe."

Rogo's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean Maybe?"

Tuca groomed his feathers as he turned his head back to the older Mandrill. "The thing is, I'm planning on taking a visit to the Seaside for the afternoon. So MAYBE I'll be back by Evening when your Lion Guard friends get here."

It was here that Rogo became rather annoyed and shook his head in an irritated sort of Manner. "No no no, you WILL be back by the afternoon! Got it?"

"Of course, Bighead." Tuca smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'll be back by the afternoon." He then hopped off of the branch he was on and flapped his wings, giving one last word to the eldest Mandrill brother as he took off.

"Maybe."

Rogo could well hear the laughing of the Scarlet Macaw as he flew out of sight, and he was not finding it very funny. He began to try and keep up with the bird. "Tuca! No! You- gosh dangit you stinkin' flyin' rainbow!"

He tried to see the rainbow colored bird in the skies above him, still shouting out to him. But what the Monkey did not know was that it was a bird that had heard him.

But it was not Tuca.

"You down there!"

Rogo and his siblings looked up to see a small Grey bird soaring above them. He had Brown eyes and an Orange beak, like a Tickbird. However, his head seemed different than that of a Tickbird, more round shaped and less pointy. From the look on the bird's face, he was not too happy to see them. "Stay where you are, I'll come to you!" He called as he swooped out of the sky and landed on a branch above them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Makini. The youngest waved to the bird. "And these are my brothers."

Despite Makini's kind demeanor, Gunge did not seem to be in a friendly banter kind of mood. "Where d you come from, Makini?"

"Oh, we're from the Pridelands." Makini explained. "We're friends of the Lion guard."

"The Lion Guard?" The Cuckoo flew closer to her, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes staring at her. "So they did bring reinforcements... We'll have to see what the king has to say about this Invasion."

"Invasion?" Ugo raised his eyebrows. "What're you talking about? We're not here to invade the Pridelands! We're here to warn the Lion Guard."

Gunge let out a chuckle as he piped closer to the Monkeys. "Warn them? Warn them? Just what are planning on warning them of, Makini, if that's even your real name?"

"About the Outlanders."

The small Cuckoo's expression turned from taunting to puzzled at the word 'Outlanders.' "What's this about Outlanders?"

"We just saw them earlier this morning." Rogo pointed in the direction that he and his siblings had just come from, hoping that Gunge would believe them. "We heard them talkin', they're going to attack the Lion Guard when they take the route to the Pridelands when they come back from whatever they're doing here."

Gunge shook his head at this. "And you expect me to believe you? Ha! You think I'm stupid don't you? I can see right past your facade here, banana peeler. You're here to try and break us, you want to break our lifestyle into a thousand tiny pieces and cast us to the wind. Well, tough baobabs there, my dear, you aren't going o break us."

"B-but we're not trying t-"

"Save it, monkey! You and your brothers are coming with me." He then flew up and was about to lead them to his leader when...

"We can show you."

The bird stopped midair. He did not seem to trust Makini very well at this point, but he also realized that he was jumping to conclusions. If these Monkeys were from the Pridelands like the Lion Guard, there was no guarantee that they were indeed there to do good. But if there were indeed Outanders on the borders, they must've been telling the truth. But he had to be sure. He landed before the three below him.

"Lead the way."

_~Meanwhile~_

Theluji padded up the mountainside and made her way into the yawning mouth of the great cave that led to her king. The burning lava brightened up the darkness, keeping the shadows at the far corners of the cavern. And there, in the center of the cave, was the great Scar Snout. If regular Komodos were big, Scar Snout was enormous. His thick, baggy skin encasing his ancient bulk. And of course, the great Scar that ran across his Snout.

'Your Majesty." The snow Leopard mix bowed before the king of the Backlands. "Katali and Norok's party have apprehended the Lion Guard and are now on their way here with them."

"Good." The Lizard nodded. "What about Gunge? Has he returned from his patrol?"

"No sir." Theluji shook her head. "There is no sign of him."

"Hmmm..." The low hissing of the troubled king echoed ominously. "There must've been more Pridelanders here after all. Gather all the Leopads, Komodos and Hyenas. We're going to have a hearing on to why these Pridelanders have come."

"All over it, Sire." With all that said, Theluj made her way out of Komodo Rock, leaving the ancient King to make his way out.

_~Meanwhile~_

Silence. Absolute silence. That is what rang as the party lead their prisoners through the woods on their way to the great rock. Kion tried to listen for any murmurs from the Striped hyena and the Leopard leading this small party. He did not know who they were, nor their intentions. All he did know was that they were not happy seeing newcomers. The Hyena known as Nabii gave a glance to their surroundings, seeing more reinforcements approaching, each one glowering at the Lion Guard.

Soon, they arrived at their destination.

With more and more strange Hyenas, Leopard, and Dragons appeared, the Lion Guard prepared themselves for a fight was necessary. The leading Leopard was the first to speak.

"Lion Guard, why have you come here?"

Kion stepped forward confidently. "We're here because we have friends here that we haven't seen them in a while. we're worried about them."

Katali's eyes narrowed at the Lion Cub. "Friends? You have no friends here, Cub. I suggest you and your friends turn around and head back to your Pridelands."

Kion began to growl in his voice. "We aren't going anywhere without our friends, and no, not even you, are gonna get in our way."

"I will be the judge of that."

Kion nearly jumped at the sound of the chilling, elderly voice. And what he saw coming from the mountain made him even more frightened. This Lizard seemed to be of the same species as the one that had captured him and his Guard, but this one seemed much older, and much bigger. And running across the top of his Snout was a Scar that looked like it had been about 50 years old. The Lizard narrowed his eyes at the young animals, clearly not happy to see them.

"I take it back..." Ono said under his breath.

"THAT'S the biggest Lizard I've ever seen."


	14. Chapter 14

"Scan the area!" Zira ordered her Lionesses. "We'll have to make ourselves comfortable until the Lion Guard shows up."

They had been there for over an hour and already Zira was getting fed up with being in charge of such pathetic lowlifes. In her opinion, such animals as jackals and Crocodiles were not fit to be anywhere near the superior species (Lions). She glowered as the canines and reptiles roamed around the spot their master had told them to stay in.

"It's all beautiful, isn't it, Zira?" Kupel asked his leader. "Soon the Lion Guard will come through here. And when they do, the Pridelands will be ours!"

None of them aware that they were being watched.

From behind a large tree root, Makini and her brothers, accompanied by their new Cuckoo bird friend, watched the evil animals settling into their station.

Gunge watched with a surprised expression, as if he had seen these animals before. "You weren't kidding, Makini." He whispered. "Those are the Outlanders that attacked us once before."

Makini looked up to the bird. "The Outlanders attacked you?"

Gunge chuckled as he puffed up with Pride. "Indeed they have. If fact, that little cub down there should remember me better than anyone." He then shook his head quickly . "B-but the pint is, we need to tell the king about this."

"Y-your king?" Ugo stuttered. From the stories that Gunge had told them, the Backlands king seemed to be a forced to be reckoned with.

"Oh don't worry." Gunge waved his wings at them. "I'll be sure to explain everything about you to him."

As the four animals turned their backs as they were about to find the king, they were stopped by the two Jackals who had just made themselves known to them.

"Going somewhere?"

_~At Komodo Rock~_

Scar Snout could barely believe what the young Lion had just explained. The crowds of Striped and Brown Hyenas, Leopards, and Komodos began to chatter among themselves in worried unison. In all the time that he had lived in the Backlands, the great Dragon had never heard of a ghost Lion in a Volcano. He had heard of the legend of Scar, and the Impact he had on the Pridelands.

"And you're saying that Scar is behind the Outlander attacks that plague your Kingdom?" He asked in his Grandfatherly voice.

"That's right." Kion confirmed, before slightly hanging his head in shame. "And... it was my fault."

Scar Snout's eyebrow raised as more clamoring arose from the crowds at the hearing. Each one of them giving suspicious, hating looks to the young Lion. The friends that had come from the Pridelands with him seemed worried, concerned for how their leader was being accused by Backlanders under their breath.

"Understand this, Lion." Scar Snout hissed. Around him, inside Komodo Rock, was a menagerie of paintings of numerous animals. "There have been many stories of heroes long past." He first motioned to an orange striped cat. "Such as Azula the striped." To a Wild Dog. "Kambauku the bold." And a Marabou. "And Skalatak the Valiant. But never has there been any good tales of Lions here in our Kingdom." He added with a glower that was shared with the crowds of Backlanders present.

But there was one Leopard who did not glare at him.

"Your Majesty, Ladies and Gentlemen of the gathering," Badili began, stepping forward to the middle of the hearing. "I met Kion and his friends when Mapigano was not very likable. It was their advice to help me stand up for myself that led to Mapigano becoming a better Leopard, and if someone like Kion is willing to help someone like me, then he couldn't have brought Scar back on purpose."

More chattering arose from the council. Badili's words made sense to some of them, but those who didn't seemed to be unphased by this. Their words were silenced by their ruler clearing his throat.

"Be that as it may, Badili," He looked down to the Skinny Leopard. "Kion has admitted that he himself gave into his anger and unleashed the forbidden Roar." he then glowered down at Kion with a particularly cold glare. "But then again, what else can you expect from a Lion?"

As more Murmurs could be heard, the Spotted Hyena who had brought the Lion and his friends stepped out of the crowd and then made her case. "I agree with you, your excellency. Kion did use the Roar for an angry purpose," She then gave a semi-sympathetic look to the giant. "And I know how you feel about Lions, but you have to understand, Lions aren't all bad, and they don't deserve to be eternally abolished for something they only did on accident."

"Oh really?"

Now this voice, unlike the others that he had been met with during the whole meeting, made Kion's ears perk up. He turned his head and saw the whole point of his and his Guard's search in the Backlands. The crowd stepped aside to let her through. The female Spotted Hyena walked past them and to the center of the crowd, accompanied only by her hard as nails enforcer. Her eyes were narrowed as she stopped at the center of attention, facing Kion, although her expression did not equal his, not even her bodyguards.

"Jasiri!" Kion exclaimed, stepping forward to his friend. "We've been s-"

"Silence!" Barbatus barked at him. "You'll speak only when you're spoken to and not before."

Kion's ears lowered as he backed up. Barbatus was a no-nonsense Hyena, no doubt, but he had never been so cold and strict towards him before.

Jasiri's expression did not change as she glared coldly at her Lion friend. She stepped forward and addressed the entire hearing. "To everyone here, I ask you never to forget what happened a month ago, and how me and my clan had come to leave the Outlands in the first place. Surely you remember what I told you about the ordeal with the Roar?"

Many of them nodded, but others were unsure of how to feel about this business. Kion's friends were among these animals.

"Why is Jasiri so mad?" Fuli looked up to the egret on the Hippo.

"It beats me." Ono shrugged. "And what is she talking about with the Roar?

Now Ono may have been the Keenest of sight, but he did not seem to see the Hyenas that they had normally fought watching from a hole outside of the Mountain.

_~Right outside~_

From the small hole in the side of the Mountain, Janja watched as his ling time enemies stood in the same place as his friends and neighbors. On both of his sides, his main sidekicks fixed their eyes on the situation as well.

"What's the Lion Guard doin' here, Janja?" Cheezi asked his leader.

Janja did not take his eyes off of the hearing, seeming rather skeptical about the whole thing. "It beats me, but we can't have them seein' us."

"Why not?" Chungu piped up rather loudly.

The hero of the Backlands quickly put his paws on his Minion's mouth. "Shhh! If we let the Lion Guard see us, then they'll chase us back to the Outlands. And if they do that, then Scar'll find us and sick those Lions of his on us."

The minions seemed to really understand what their leader told them. Once his paws was off his mouth, Chungu spoke softer. "Shouldn't we go get Tombie?"

"I don't think so." Janja shook his head. "He's with Madoa. He said that a Hearin' would be too much stress on her right now."

With not another word said, the three continued to listen.

~_Back inside~_

"Now you may all agree with Nabii's claim," Jasiri said aloud. "But never forget what I told you happened, how my Clan was left vulnerable."

"What're you talking about, Jasiri?" Kion stepped closer to the friendly Hyena.

"How do you not know, Kion?" Jasiri spat. "You were the cause of it! You used the Roar in anger and destroyed my home, simple as that!"

Kion's eyes widened as he cocked his head back. "What? Jasiri, I didn-"

"Of course you didn't know!" Jasiri interrupted. "You were to busy being absolutely clueless. We were homeless, starving, afraid, and you didn't even come to help us! If it hadn't been for Katali, we all would've been gone right now. You said you would be there for us, we waited for you to come for us, try to find us a new home."

"But-"

"Instead, you remained in the Pridelands, never even thinking about coming to find where we are. After everything we did for you, I started the Resistance for you, we said we'd all be in this together, aren't we?"

"Of course, Jasiri." Kion tried to apologize. This must've been why the Resistance hadn't been seen for so long. Before he could try to speak again, a new thought crossed his mind. His eyes narrowed at his friend. "Aren't we?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Kion put simply. "You said you would help us protect the Pridelands. Did you even know that Hakuna Matata falls has been completely dried up?"

As others around her seemed shocked at this news, Jasiri didn't seem to change. "So?"

Kion seemed aghast at his friends stubbornness. "So? Jasiri! Because you and your clan didn't come to stop them, the Outlanders blocked off the Pridelands' biggest water supply! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not at all." Jasiri satted simply. "And do you know why? Because it's what happened to us. I wanted you to feel what me and my clan felt all that time." Her eyelids lowered as she made another scathing comment. "Maybe Scar Snout was right, Lions aren't very smart after all."

A million thoughts swarmed through Kion's head. How was Jasiri saying this? Was she really this mad? And what she was saying mirrored what Zira had told him. He felt mad. Very mad. Not mad enough ti use the Roar, but still mad. He did not feel the Roar swelling up inside him, but he did feel something.

And he did say something too.

"You know what, Jasiri? I think it's the other way around." His voice became more angry as his insult went on. "I think it's YOU who's not very smart. You talk about following the Circle of life, but you don't really know what it means. If you really cared about the Circle of Life, you would forget about your stupid home and help us when we need it. We always help you, and in return, what do you do? You abandon us! You think only about yourself, that's what you do! So I'm not the only guilty one here," He then began to approach her, though she did not move. "Because you're nothing but a-"

"Say it." Jasiri's eyes narrowed, as if she knew what he was about to call her. But what he did call her was worse.

"A Nobody! That's what you are!" As Kion yelled what his mind was saying, the Mountain rumbled as the animals stared in shock at the Lion's harshness. "You're nothing, Jasiri! NOTHING!"

Jasiri was not the Hyena who let words get to her normally, but this time, it was a first. Her eyes widened as Kion finished his insult, her eyes displayed signs of being hurt and betrayed. As it seemed that Kion would not be sorry for what he had just said, he did just that. He himself could not believe what he had just released from inside him. Words he did not mean. A long silence rang through the Rock, not one animal said a word for almost two minutes, each one staring in shock at what had just taken place. Even the Lion Guard seemed taken back at what their leader had just said to his friend. Jasiri's ears lowered as her eyes slowly teared up, swiftly running out of the rock.

Kion watched as she left with sorrow and regret in his eyes. "Jasiri, wait!" He called, but was greeted by a shoulder shove by the male that had accompanied her.

Barbatus furrowed his eyebrows as he walked towards the exit where his leader had just left. He only stopped once, and that was to give one last scathing look at the lion who beat his leader down. "I think you've done enough." With that said, he then ran after the female.

Seeing this, Scar Snout returned his angered expression back down to the second born cub. "My case has been rested. This hearing is over. Don't you ever come to the Backlands again, Cub. Begone."

He then stood up and headed for the exit. All the animals gathered began to do the same as their king, giving Kion a look of disapproval. When Kion expected his friends to be there for him, he was only met with piercing gazes and more disapproval. The cub now knew he was now not getting any consolation from his friends.

This was gonna be a long walk back home.


	15. Chapter 15

Zira furrowed her brow as she watched her Hench-Lions settle into the passage to the Pridelands. The Crocodiles may not have been as bright as her kind, but they were as fierce as she was cunning. As strong as she was deadly. She had to give them credit for that. And then there were the Jackals. Wait, where was their leader anyway?

Her attention was grabbed by said Jackal and her mate, who had a few unknown animals in their possession.

"Look what we found." Reirei announced to her allies. "A gaggle of goodies listening in."

Ushari slithered forward, glaring at the young Mandrill and her siblings. "How long have they been lissssstening?"

"Long enough, you cheating little garter." Rogo glared right back at the vengeful Snake. Before more insults could be given, the dark brown cub stepped forward, growling at the Monkeys.

Kupel leapt forward and pinned Rogo to the ground. "Just try something again, you little-runt."

"We heard about your plan to attack the Lion Guard." Makini bravely stepped forward. "We won't let you hurt them!"

Kovu just gave a chuckle as he smirked at her. "Oh really? You think the three of you can stop all of us?"

"Oh it's not three anymore, my little friend."

The Army of Scar all looked up to see a small Grey bird with an orange beak flying down to them. The bird seemed to only address Kovu, clearly knowing him. "Remember me, young man?" He puffed up with pride as he hoped the cub would be afraid of him.

"No." Came the cubs only reply, his eyebrows slanted into an annoyed fashion.

Gunge seemed a little disappointed at this. "Wow, I wasn't prepared for that..." He sighed before regaining his courage. "Never mind. You're out of gas now, my friends. Wait until the great Scar Snout hears... about... this..." He did not expect Kovu to not remember him after pecking him in the nose, that's a fact, but that did not dissuade him at the moment. What did, however, was the large Monitor Lizard approaching him, his teeth bared and his eyes a burning glow. Above them, one of the Outlanders Vultures, the leader no doubt, had a Stick with fire on the end, ready to drop it.

'Hears about what, little bird?" Kenge growled with a sickening grin on his face. "About how a certain little pigeon got a little over his head, and in dong so, got himself stuck in a Giant Lizards fangs for so long he couldn't even keep count anymore?" He then gave a hearty laugh and pressed the Cuckoo into the ground. "I would love to hear that story."

Gunge's eyes darted wildly as he struggled in vain to get out of the Monitors grasp. "U-um, wait, c-can't we talk about this?"

"You best leave him alone, handbag." Rogo threatened, stepping forward and lowering his eyebrows, clenching his fists together. "Or I will give you a pounding into the ground you will never forget."

"Hey, that's my line!" Ugo seemed rather offended at his older brothers statement.

"Not the time, Ugo." Makini said through her teeth desperately before stepping towards the lead Lioness. "Listen, Zira, you have two choices: Either you go back to the Outlands now, or a monster from the clouds will descend from on high and make you sorry. Which will it be?"

As far as threats went, Zira did not seem to take it so seriously. She gave a glance down to her Cobra companion, who looked up to her and gave her a small nod. She then looked up at Mzingo, giving him a nod as well. Seeing this, the Vulture dropped the stick he was holding to the ground, at the center of the gathering. "Release their friend, Kenge." She told the reptilian brute, not taking her eyes off of the young Mandrill. "I have my own methods of dropping her kind in line."

Kenge glanced at the Lioness, gave a disappointed grunt, and released Gunge from his grasp. The bird stood up and glared a seething glare at Zira. "You think you can do this to us? I'll show you a thing or-"

"Oh, will you?"

The demonic voice rung through the clearing, gaining everyone's attention. The only ones who did not seem to scared by this were Zira and Ushari. The flames on the stick Mzingo had just dropped began to grow before exploding in a blast of light. As the flames dyed down, the true horror behind the phenomenon made himself known. The flaming head of the ghost Lion laughed as his followers and their captives were scared by his arrival. "I think not, my little friends." He said in his villainous tone to Makini and her group.

Rogo could not hide the fact that he was scared stiff. "No-"

"Way." Ugo's mouth was agape as he finished his brothers sentence.

"S-Scar!" Kovu exclaimed, gazing up at his successor. "What're you doing here?"

"How do you think Reirei had the idea to look for those little Monkeys?" Scar looked down to his heir. "The Skinks told me all about them coming to warn the Lion Guard."

Makini held onto her staff tightly. This was the second time she had come into contact with the evil ghost of the kings deceased uncle. She was so scare she could barely move. And the fact that Scar had just turned his attention to her specifically did not help the situation.

Eyeing her, Scar spoke to his entire Army. "No one is to bring harm to any of them, not even the bird, understood?"

"You got it, Scar." Kovu said before his sister spoke up.

"But why not?" Vitani asked, earning a silent, annoyed growl from her golden-child brother.

"If you must know, Vitani." Scar answered with a frown. "Simba is now on his way to the Backlands with the Mandrills parents. So if we are to have them stay out of our way, we will use the Monkeys as leverage. As for the bird, the Backlanders already seem to care about him... and be more than a match for all of you..." He glowered at them all at the last sentence before going on with his explanation. "We will use him as leverage against the likes of them. That way, things will be between us, and the Lion Guard." The demon let out one more laugh before fading out of sight.

The one thing he left was a mark in the dirt. A large eye with a Scar over, signaling that evil had just been here.

Once the ghost had disappeared, Kovu turned to his siblings. "Stupid, Useless, show our friends where they'll be staying."

The only reply he got from Nuka and Vitani were low grunts that were silenced by their mothers piercing gaze. They then glared at Makini and her brothers as they led them past the crowds of Outlanders, prompting Gunge to silently follow them. Rogo and Ugo were so petrified by what they had just seen that they did not even fight back. Makini looked up to the sky as she was led on by the older Lion.

"Come on, Tuca..."

_~Meanwhile~_

"Everyone! Please, listen!" Norok called to the gathering of Leopards and Hyenas before him and his mate. After the Prideland protectors had left, the Backlanders had been left in array. Makucha was the first to voice his concerns above all the chattering.

"Listen, all of you!" The adult Leopard said aloud. "The last thing anyone needs to do here is panic. You hear me?"

"Yeah, that's right, everyone. The important thing to remember is not to panic." Rookus nodded her head. "Just 'cause there's a giant lion ghost in a Volcano that orchestrated an attack on us a while ago, not to mention he has an army of Outlanders, and of course the Lion Guard is totally not on our side so this kingdom is completely done for."

The rest of the meeting all raised their eyebrows at her, causing her to stutter. "U-uhh, that's my perspective, of course."

"What I wanna know is: how'd the Outlanders know where to attack?" Mapigano asked, stepping to the center of the crowd. "I mean, they've never been around here, before. So how could they have known how to get around?"

"Mapigano has a point." Katali nodded. "When they attacked, the Outlanders seemed to know exactly where to go, as if they had no problem navigating at all."

"Excuse me, but I would like to know what you are implying." Nabii stepped forward.

"Implying?" Katali craned her neck forward. "I'm not implying anything, Nabii."

"But there is something to imply, indeed."

From the shadows of the cave behind The Leopard Queen and her Striped mate, the giant Komodo made his presence known to his subjects. "There is but one way those Outlands Interlopers could have known the inside of our Kingdom so well: They have been given information about all there is to know, here."

"An informant?" Django raised his eyebrows (If any) at his kings confirmed explanation. 'Are you sayin-"

"I am indeed." Scar Snout closed his eyes, apparently disapointed with what the outcome was going to be.

"We have a traitor in our midst."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a whole Hour since they had left Komodo Rock, and Oh what a long hour it was. Kion led his friends through the plains. He did not need to look behind him to see the cold faces of his friends. They cold not believe what he had said back there at the hearing. All but Bunga felt as if they were next on Kion's Anger list. Inside, Fui, Beshte, and Ono all had their own thoughts on Kion's choice of words back at the Hearing.

Ono was the first to speak up, giving a small sigh. "If no one else is going to say it, I will." He then stepped to one side of the Hippos back, speaking as if he were someone else. "Ono, take a look around." He stepped to the other side, giving a salute to himself. "Affirmative." He then took to the skies. He scanned the area, watching for anything unusual. Nothing.

But he did hear something.

"Help!"

"Wait a tick..." The call for help got the birds attention. He turned his head to where he heard it. And that was where he saw it with the keen vision that he had been blessed with. Of all animals in the Backlands, Badili the Leopard was the only Leopard friend they had. And by the looks of things, he was not in a good position. He stood on a very thick limb in a tree above the ground, where roaring flames rose to try and burn him.

"Hapana!" He flew down to his four companions. "Everyone! It's Badili, he's surrounded by fire!"

Kion then leapt forward, bravely willing to help his friend. "Let's go Lion Guard!" He led the way to where the fires were. "Till the Pridelands end..."

"Lion Guard defend!"

_~Mirihi forest~_

Badili's eyes darted all around the ground below him, every inch of the grove was colored crimson and gold. His eyes were filled with fear as there was no place to leap down without getting burnt. Even his Limb began to crackle because of the sheer heat of the flames.

His hopes were lifted as he saw the silhouettes of his Pridelands friends approaching.

"Badili!" Kion called up to him. "Hold on, we'll get you down!"

"No, don't worry about me!" Badili quickly shook his head. "You guys get out of here, save yourselves!"

"No way!" Bunga replied.

Kion turned to the Honey Badger and the Hippo. "Bunga, Beshte, start making fire breaks all around the forest to keep it from spreading. Fuli and I will make a safe place for Badili to jump. Ono, you tell him when it's safe to Jump."

The Lion Guard may not have been very happy with their leader at the moment, but since it was to save their friend, they chose not to argue, going on with their orders. Bunga and Beshte bean to dig around Mirihi forest, keeping the fire from spreading to other parts of the Backlands.

Ono flew up to Badili's Limb. "Badili, Kion and Fuli are done. Jump now!"

"Jump?" Badili exclaimed. "Are you crazy? I'm not gonna Jump!"

"Just do it!" Ono ordered impatiently.

Badili seemed hesitant to carry out his Egret friend's request, but since he trusted the group of Pridelanders, he felt it necessary to do what he was told. He leapt from his Limb down to Kion and the others.

"Hurry! This way!" Kion called as he led the Leopard and the others out of the flaming area. As soon as they were safe from harm, they looked back and watched as the tree that Badili had been trapped on came crashing down in the center of the dying fire.

The Leopard gave an exasperated sigh before turning to his friends. "Thanks, guys. I really owe you a lot now."

"It's no problem, Badili." Beshte shook his head.

"So do you have any idea how that fire started?" Fuli asked him.

"I sure do." Badili nodded. "I was coming back from the... um... hearing... and I climbed up my tree to take a little nap. That's when a heard a loud crash."

"It must've been Dry lightning." Ono suggested to his allies.

"Maybe." Kion turned back to Badili. "I'm sorry about your turf, Badili."

"Ah, it's fine, Kion." Badili waved his paw. "It's a big Kingdom here, maybe Nabii will help me find a new place. In the meantime, why don't I return the favor of you guys helping me and help you?"

"With what?" Fuli asked.

"I can show you all a secret passage that leads to the Pridelands. You know, it's the same way I got there after Mapigano kicked me out."

"Really?" Kion tilted his head. He changed from confused to grateful. "Thanks, Badili."

"Well, why don't we get going?" Badili smiled as he led the way. Ah, Badili was such an innocent Leopard. So kind, so clueless. As he led the way, he did not know what scathing looks most of the animals behind him were giving the Lion cub. It appeared that after the daring rescue they had just performed, they were still upset with their leader about what he had said during the hearing. All except Bunga made it clear that they would make their thoughts known to him as soon as they were back in their home.

But behind them all, something else happened.

In the soot that soaked the ground after the fire, something had formed. This particular mark looked like an eye with a large scar over it.

Along with some faint, unearthly chuckling.

_~Meanwhile~_

Makini, her brothers, and Gunge had been escorted to a secure place along the passage to the Pridelands by the Jackals, a place where they could keep an eye on them. Rogo and ugo still seemed to be shaken by what they had just witnessed.

"You know, Makini." Rogo stared at the ground, holding his hands together. "At first, when you told me and Ugo about Scar in the Volcano, We thought you were just pulling our legs. But now that we've seen it..." Rogo was not the kind of Mandrills who was keen on admitting when he was wrong.

"What Rogo is trying to say is:" Ugo spoke up, looking the same as Rogo. "We're sorry for not believing you."

"It's alright, guys." Makini said soothingly. "I wouldn't believe me either, to be honest."

"Well, since we've all agreed Scar's returned," Gunge poked in. "One question: How're we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry, Gunge." Makini answered. "I have a friend who should be coming anytime now. All we have to do is wait."

Makini sat down next to the Cuckoo, looking up at the Sky. She was sure that Tuca would be by some time soon.

That is, she HOPED he would.


	17. Chapter 17

Nabii padded down the pathway that led through Koromoka Valley with her Vulture comrade above her, keeping an eye out for their Cuckoo bird friend. The two of them scanned the area for any sign of the small bird. The only other thought they could think about at the moment was the fact that their leopard friend, Badili, had slipped away without anyone noticing. Hopefully, for his sake, he had a good explanation for it.

"Anything yet, Chewa?" She asked the scavenger.

"Nothing yet, Nabii." Chewa replied. He looked around the valley with his vigilant vulture eyes. As far as he could see, he could not see Hide or feathers of Gunge.'

But he did see something else.

In the forest ahead, going by the name Mirihi, the ground was charred and black. The trees that encased the area had either gone to cinders or had fallen over. It looked as if a wildfire of some sorts had taken place here. Nabii's ears perked up as she looked around at the torched forest.

Chewa landed on a burnt Limb, surveying the sight. "What happened here?"

"It's beyond me." Nabii answered. "Badili lives here, doesn't he?"

Chewa nodded silently, and, knowing what they had to do now, scanned the area, looking for any sign of their Leopard comrade. He flew up above the ground for only a few feet before he saw something that made his eyes widen.

"Uh, Hey Nabii?"

'Yes?"

"You said you knew what the Mark of Evil looks like, right?"

'Yes I do, Scar Snout taught me."

"Then would you mind telling me if that's it over there?"

The Hyena's eyebrows raised in both confusion and concern as she walked in the direction the vulture had pointed her in.

And she could indeed make out the mark in the burnt ground.

As if it were some sort of cave drawing, the Mark of Evil was easily made out among the smoldering dirt. The piercing gaze of the eerie, widened eye with the gaping Scar across it seemed to be a sight out of a nightmare, Paw prints made themselves known to the pair of Backlanders as they observed the mark. Now Nabii, being as good a tracker as she was, went right on it to get to the bottom of who left them. She sniffed the second largest set of prints, knowing them to be Leopard prints.

"Badili took a walk..." She muttered to herself. "But he wasn't alone."

She followed the tracks and spotted some new ones alongside them. One looked like it was walking on two legs but not a bird. One seemed like a Feline but smaller than a Leopard. One seemed to be made by four small feet carrying a large body. Finally, one was no doubt a Lion. It did not take Nabii long to realize it was the Lion Guard who had met up with Badili.

But wait, what was Badili doing before they got there?

Before the fire started.

Nabii scanned the tracks that were made before they entwined with those of the Lion Guard. She could make out what had happened around this point, but it all pieced together rather slowly. Badili had made it to the trunk of one of the fallen trees before it had become fallen. And that was where she could make it out. Badili was talking to someone. And not just someone, but something.

The Sky.

'_Why was Badili talking to the Sky?' _She wondered before piecing more into the puzzle. Now Nabii was a very, and I mean VERY skilled tracker. She could make out what her target was saying completely just by observing his or her tracks.

And this is what she could understand.

_~Earlier that day~_

_Badili had just slipped away from the Backlands council and into his home in Mirihi Forest. He stood by his favorite tree, staring up into the sky above, dark clouds shrouding it._

_"Hey, uh, Scar?" He seemed nervous to ask. "I c-came like you asked, now what?"_

_In the clouds above him, an ominous voice answered the meek Leopard. "Now, Badili, my little spy, now you will play your part in my plan of ending the Lion Guard."_

"_Um... y-yeah." Badili slowly nodded. "You just say the word and it's done."_

_"Knowing the Lion Guard, if they see a friend in danger, they won't hesitate to help him." Scar explained. " The Skinks tell me they aren't far from your location. And since they trust you more than anyone here, they will trust you to lead them out of the Backlands. Right into my trap."_

_"And you'll keep me out of massacring the Backlands?"_

"_You have my word."_

_With a chuckle, a crash of Lightning descended from the sky directly at Badili's tree. The Leopard gave a deep sigh before leaping up his tree trunk and onto a branch. _

_~Back to the present~_

It was like a wave of fear and realization had washed over her. Nabii's ears lowered slowly as what she had just learned sank in rather quickly.

"Badili's the traitor..."

Chewa stepped back as he too got the conclusion that Nabii had come too. "What? No, no way, that can't be it. Badili can't betray us!"

"Then what did I just see?" Nabii faced him seriously. "Badili was the one responsible for the Outlanders finding us, nearly burning down our land! And now he's gong to lead the Lion Guard right into a trap, we've got to stop them!"

"Stop them?" Chewa tilted his head. "Why should we help the Lion Guard? All they've ever done is bring us trouble."

"I don't like them as much as you, Chewa, but without the Lion Guard, the Pridelands will be at the mercy of Scar. Would you like that on your conscience?"

Chewa began to think for a moment before finally coming to a decision. "Which way did Badili take them?"

'This way, come on!" This time, it was Nabii who was leading the way. Whether she liked them or not, she had to save the Lion Guard and expose Badili for who he really was.

She just hoped she wasn't too late.

_~Meanwhile~_

The Lion Guard followed behind their Leopard friend, trusting him with their lives. Kion still felt bad about all that had happened at Komodo Rock, but he also knew that he couldn't let his family know about Jasiri. He knew that if they knew about they're friendship, they would put an end to it if it hadn't been ended already.

"So, Badili," Fuli had just finished glaring at Kion before addressing their guide. "You sure you know the quickest way to the passage?"

"It is getting late after all." Beshte added.

"Don't worry you guys," Badili looked back at the Pridelanders. "It's the least can do for you guys saving my spots."

"Well, that's sure nice of you, Badili." Beshte smiled.

"Ok then," Fuli shrugged. "If you say you know, we trust you."

"Oh, I'm glad you do." Badili turned his head back up front to see where they were going, leading them on. This was also to hide the suspicious grin he had on his face.

"I'm so glad..."


	18. Chapter 18

_He could feel the sunlight touch his scaly exterior. The warmth of the sun was a feeling he normally felt, no doubt, but this sunlight felt more radiant, more lush. He walked along the fields that he found himself in. Around him, he could see herds of Zebra grazing on the swaying blades of grass. He did not dare to surprise them, lest they "Panic and Run." He could see the long necks of the Giraffes feasting on the leaves of Acacia Grove, where the Forest Hogs laid in the same sun, lazily grunting._

_But the main thing on his mind was the question, "Why was he in the Pridelands?"_

_He looked around at the species of animals he had not seen for over three decades. He wondered what he was doing here in the forsaken Kingdom from whence he once ruled. How much had changed? Has anyone still kept the dragons a mind? If so, why had they not come looking for him?_

_"My King."_

_He stopped in his tracks. All questions that flooded his mind subsided. The female voice that had just addressed the Komodo King seemed to ring a special bell to the latter. He turned his head to find the source._

_And find it, he did._

_A beautiful female Komodo stood on a hilltop a good ways away from him, facing him and only him. The king could feel the water pouring from his eyes as he spotted this She-dragon. She was clearly someone who struck a special chord in his heart. He raced up the hill and rested his head against hers._

_"Serena..." He choked back a sob. "My Queen, You have been gone too long."_

_"I know." Serena enjoyed the embrace by her living husband. "Forgive me, I went somewhere where you could not follow just yet."_

_"There is nothing to forgive." The King looked her in the eyes with tears flowing. "Your Journey to the Circle of Life ended, no one can stop that. What you need to forgive is MY actions. Ever since you left us, I've devoted our new Kingdom to abolishing all Lions. I've regretted every moment of it, but I could not bring myself to trust any Lions after... after..." It was here that he clenched his eyes shut and bowed his head, drops of tears circling around his eyes._

_Serena lifted her mate's head and looked him in the eyes. "I understand how you have felt, but things must be allowed to develop if they are to live. I do not support what the Lion Cataro did to us, but the Circle of Life gives us what is best, even when we least expect it."_

_The Komodo King nodded as a smile slowly found it's way onto his face, the tears still not leaving. Serena smiled warmly as she took a few steps back, confusing him. "Serena? My Love? Where are you going?"_

_"I will see you soon, my King." She replied as the surroundings of the Pridelands began to slowly fade. The King began to frantically look around as he desperately didn't want to the daydream he thought would never come to him for so long to come to an end. Not so soon._

_"I love you."_

"Your Majesty?"

Scar Snout was swiftly snapped back to reality as he looked down at the entrance of Komodo rock, where the Lion Walinzi stood, looking up at him. He quickly picked himself back up and addressed him with authority. "U-um, yes, Walinzi?"

"Nabii and chewa haven't come back from their search yet." The black Lion answered. "And we just put out a pretty bad Wildfire at Jagoro woods."

"Hmmm..." If Scar Snout was acting serious, he was doing a very good job at it. "Send another arty to be safe, and check in on Jasiri. I have not seen her since the hearing."

Walinzi nodded as he went back out of the Rock, carrying out his new leaders orders.

As soon as the Hyena had gone to do what he had asked, Scar Snout let a faint sob escape his mouth. The daydream that he just had was too much for him to handle. Why did the conscious mind torture him so? How long would it take before his Mate's words came full circle?

_~Meanwhile~_

"Sooooo, you said you could smell where those Outlanders are?" Rookus tilted her head as she followed the Wooden Tailed Dragon along with her grey spotted crush.

"I didn't talk gibberish, did I?" Django glanced back at the Brown female. "And they got some Pridelander kids with 'em."

"So the Lion Guard DID bring reinforcements!" Barbatus growled.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Barbie." Rookus grinned. "Maybe they were just on a field trip."

Barbatus raised his eyebrow at the annoying female as the continued to follow the Scaly Lone Range. "Ok, first off: Kids don't go on field trips here. Second:" He leaned towards Rookus, glaring her in the eyes. "Don't. Call me Barbie."

As Barbatus walked past her, Rookus turned to looked at Django. "You heard him, Django. Don't. Call him Barbie." She put the last statement in a voice that mocked Barbatus' threatening tone, causing Django to roll his eyes as he led the way. However, he slowed his walking and whispered into Barbatus' ear.

"Dunna why ya haven't told her ta back off." He muttered with a sly smirk. "Absolutely insufferable."

Barbatus shot him a look. "Hey, lay off, Django! She's not that bad."

Django kept his smirk on his face. "I know ya like 'er."

Barbatus' face fell as he glared at him again. "W-what? Are you daft?"

"Nah, jus' honest."

"Actually, you're dead wrong." Barbatus growled. "I do not like her."

"Then why haven't ya driven 'er off den?" Django asked.

It was here that Jasiri's enforcer could not find an escape from this tight space. He gave a sigh. "How did you know?"

"I've seen ya lookin' at 'er. Admi' it, mate, yer in love with 'er."

"Bu-but it's wrong." Barbatus uttered. "An enforcer can't love a leader. If Jasiri heard about this..."

The two of them felt nervous after the mention of the female hyena. After that dreadful hearing earlier that day, they had felt a mountain of bad for her, especially Barbatus, who was friends with his leader.

"Anyways, it's against the rules Django." Barbatus moved on. "And besides, what could she see in me?"

Django smiled and patted him on the back. "Love's a weird thing, Barb. It works in mysterious ways."

As his tongue began to flick, he caught the scent of something, cutting off hs pep talk with the Hyena.

Children.

Makini had been looking up at the Sky for quite some hours now. She was desperately hoping that the plan she had formulated would come a reality, for her friends sake. Nothing. If it were another scenario the four was in, the shining stars above would be a soothing sight be behold. But, in the present, it was only a welcomed sound falling on deaf ears. "Guys?" She turned to the three behind her, hoping to lift their spirits. "Don't worry, Tuca'll be here."

"Or maybe he bolted the first chance he got." Rogo stood up, clearly pessimistic about the matter. He then pointed up at the sky suddenly. "Look! Look!" They all looked up before Rogo made it clear he was being sarcastic. "No! There's no Macaw! Look, after we fed him, and fixed his wing, he better show."

"He'll be here, Rogo." Makini tried to reason with her eldest brother. "Tuca seems trustworthy enough. He said he would help us, and that's what he'll do."

"Aww... that is so sweet."

The three monkeys and the Cuckoo bird turned to see the mockingly sympathetic face of the Brown Cub that belonged to the sinister Lioness in charge, rallied by his two siblings and several of the Lionesses. Kupel had stepped beside his future king and snarled at the prisoners of their camp. "You put your pitiful, naive trust in a stranger. Well, what else can you expect from a Pridelander?"

The Outsiders allying their second in command joined in his laughing as Makini glared at him. "Just you wait, Kupel!" She pointed at him. "You're going to be sorry when Tuca comes and shows you who's boss!"

Kovu smirked and raised his eyebrow slyly. "Oh really? Well, I think he'll be here a little late." He bared his fangs at the last statement and approached her with Vitani and Nuka at his sides, each one with an appetite for Mandrill on the brain. Before Kovu could pounce, however, a rock the size of a Hyrax fell from above them and knocked him to the ground.

As he got up, he found that they may have some competition.

A pair of spotted Hyenas, one Grey and one Brown, stood in their way and growled fiercely at them. "You leave those Monkeys alone..."Barbatus growled, his ears lowered and his teeth bared. "Or we'll do this the hard way."

"Yeah." Barbatus rolled his eyes, knowing Rookus would make a lame joke by her tone of voice. "Or you're the ones who'll need a spot or two." She chuckled at her own joke before earning a grunt from her comrade.

Kovu seemed irritated and unimpressed by the Brown Hyena, giving an order to his squad and his siblings. :Lionesses, Lame, Loser, it's become necessary to put these dogs through obedience school. Kill!"

With that order being carried out, the Outsiders leapt into action. Makini and her brothers wanted to help, but seeing the fangs and claws flying, they hesitated (With Rogo stating he need "Time to Formulate".) As you can probably imagine, the odds were not in the two Hyenas' favor as they fared against 15 Lions.

Rookus found herself pinned down by Nuka, who laughed triumphantly. "Ha! Not so tough now, are ya Hyena?"

Rookus just grinned up at him. "I bet you say that to all the girls, huh?"

Nuka seemed to be caught up in what the Hyena said."Well yeah. I use that line on all the ladies, heh heh." He chuckled to himself, filling with pride before smiling at her in a sinister manner. "Nice choice of last words." He lifted his claws to strike her in the chest, but was halted, along with the other Lions, by a cold, pig-like roar.

As a bolt of Dry Lightning struck a distance away, it revealed the shape of Komodo Dragon before them all, a wooden tail in place of a real one. He narrowed his eyes at the group of Outlanders. Makini's eyes widened, as did her mouth. Rogo and Ugo did the same, only they closed each others mouths. Kovu looked up from about to execute Barbatus, having two Lionesses hold him down for him. He growled at the Dragon. "If you don't want any Trouble, I suggest you back off, now."

"Leave them Alone." Came Django's only reply.

This did not phase Kovu, as he boldly stepped forward, smirking at the poisonous Lizard and shoving past the older male spy. "I think you have us at a disadvantage. You see, there's Fifteen of us, and only one of you."

**Attention readers: the song that follows is the song sung by Sam Elliot in the movie Barnyard. Enjoy!**

Disadvantage was obviously a word that did not appear in Django's dictionary. He glared at the Lions, signaling that he would not back down. Seeing this, Kovu scowled at the thought of this mighty reptile being unafraid of him.

"Kill him."

As the battle intensified, a song began to play in the Background as Django became entangled as the center of attention of the Lionesses.

_No I won't. Back. Down._

He swatted a Lioness with his Iconic tail.

_No I won't. Back. Down._

He clawed another.

_You can stand me up at the gates of Hell, but I won't. Back. Down._

Makini rushed in to try and help, but was met with a fiercely growling Vitani. "Going somewhere, Leverage?" She lunged at her and sank her teeth into her staff. Makini remembered a move she watched Django make as he saved her from Kenge. She spun around, Vitani still holding onto her staff.

_Gonna stand. My. Ground._

"Is that all you got?" Vitani tried to keep herself from getting dizzy.

_Won't be turned. Around._

Nuka clawed at Django as Kupel charged from the other side.

_And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down, gonna stand. My. Ground. No I won't. Back. down._

"Nope!" Makini replied.

_Hey Baby_

She spun faster.

_There ain't no easy way out._

She let go.

_Hey I_

As Vitani soared through the air, having let go of the staff, something else of thicker wood swatted her in another diretion. Django's Tail. He watched as she soared out of eyesight, over the rocks.

_Will stand. My. Ground._

He turned to give a smile to Makini, who excitedly smiled back.

_And I won't. Back. Down._

Soon, Nuka and the Lionesses piled onto Django, prompting Makini to join in to save him. Seeing this, Rogo and Ugo rushed in to help their little sister as Gunge watched from above. Makini swung her staff and smacked several Lionesses as Rookus and Barbatus charged in.

_Well I know. What's. Right._

Django saw that Nuka was about to pounce on Makini. "Kid! Look out!" She looked up and smacked Nuka out of the air. The dragon grinned as he watched her. He used his tail to fling her onto his back. They saw Kuka fly smack into Kupel as he brawled with Ugo.

_I got just. One. Life._

The two yelled as they braced themselves to bring on the Lions.

_In a world that keeps on Pushin' me around._

None of them noticed Kovu on the rocks above them.

_But I'll stand. My. Ground._

"I gotta do everything myself..." He muttered as he prepared to pounce on the Lizard.

_And I won't. Back. Down._

Makini looked up. She saw Kovu preparing to jump on her role-model, claws sheathed. A sick, twisted grin on his face, ready to kill the scaly ranger. No. She could not let him do that. She leapt over a Lioness, kicking her to the ground, and swatting Kovu as hard as she could with her staff. The Brown cub flew high above the fight, and ramming straight into the trunk of a dead tree, getting his head stuck completely through the trunk.

Seeing this, Gunge grinned and flew down to the stuck cub, flapping right in front of his face in midair. Then, swiftly, he gave the cub a sharp peck in the nose.

"Remember me now?"

With all the Outsiders dazed, Django turned to his allies. "Quickly, let's get outta here." He led the way out of the clearing, Makini following closer than any of the others. He glanced down at the Mandrill, giving her a grin. "Nice moves out there. Makini, was it?"

"Yeah that's me!" She was so ecstatic that her hero remembered her name. Her chipper personality changed to seriousness. "Django, we need your help!"

"Didn't we already take care of that?" Django raised his eyebrow.

"Well ye-I mean no! The Outlanders are going to ambush the Lion Guard!"

Django's face fell into a shocked state. He then turned to Rookus and Barbatus. "Guys, we gotta track down that Lion Guard!"

Although confused at Django's new mission, Barbatus was the first to nod, prompting Rookus to follow. They did not know why they were to save the Lion Guard, but they would have to.

Django's orders.


	19. Chapter 19

Zira glared at the group of Lionesses that had reported to her. Kupel rubbed the top of his head after the beating he received from the attack. What the pride told their leader made her blood boil inside the oven that was her enraged body. She growled as she stepped closer to the Lead Lioness. "The Monkeys... escaped?!"

"Y-yes they did..." The Lead looked down at her paws, scared of her leader's anger. "There was a Dragon an-"

"I do not care about a simple LIZARD!" Zira smacked the Lioness with her paw. "I trusted you with a simple task, and all I'm hearing are excuses!"

"That's right, you coward!" Kovu growled as he struggled to free himself. He had been stuck in the tree for some time, and he did not need to see the sergeants fearful face.

But he did not expect to hear the tone of voice that belonged to his mother.

"And as for you, Kovu..." Zira furrowed her brow as she stepped towards her golden child pathetically stuck in a tree. "I expected such failure from them, but from you? You IDIOT! How could you let this happen?! Those Mandrills are the only thing that keeps that coward, Simba, out of our way. And now they're gone?" She growled lowly as she glared coldly at the brown cub. "Perhaps Scar made the wrong choice in you."

"What?!" Kovu's face fell entirely. "N-no! I'll find them, I'll bring them back! I'll even get the ones who took them, trust me, Mother!"

Zira scowled up at her adopted son. For most of the years since her pride had been banished from the Pridelands, she had heralded Kovu as the successor of her mighty Mate. Now, she felt herself to be mistaken. Still, that would not stop her from giving him another chance.

She swiped her claws right above her sons head, cutting the trunk and making him fall to the ground. she leaned down to eye level with him. "One chance. Them or you." She whispered threateningly into his ear before swiftly turning her head to her other cubs. "You two, go with him. And make sure you don't mess up again. Move!" She barked at them both, causing all three of them to scramble over the rocks and in the direction their prisoners escaped.

The Lioness watched them leave before turning around and looking down at the Mark of evil. "It will not be long, Scar. The Lion Guard is on their way, and they will not know what hit them..."

_~Meanwhile~_

Simba rushed through the desolate Outlands with the adult Mandrills at his side. Their objective; The LIon Guard and their children.

As he followed Simba along with his mate, Fikiri had noticed something in the night sky above them. He observed it with concerned eyes. "I don't like the looks of those clouds up there, your Majesty."

"It may be rain." Simba glanced at the male Mandrill. "A blessing in disguise, I'd say."

"In my years of traveling before coming to the Pridelands, I've learned the many formations of clouds." Fikiri explained to the king. "Yes, your Majesty, it is raining, up in the clouds. But here on the ground, it's too hard to contract any rain signals."

"So, what're you saying?" Kitendo asked her mate.

"I'm saying that has to be-"

Before he could go on anymore, a crash of light flashed before them, nearly blinding them. The flames immediately rose from where it had struck before them.

"Dry Lightning!" Fikiri cried as he stepped back, staring at the fire rising. Kitendo joined her mate by standing by him as Simba looked up at it, clearly realizing something was imminent. He watched as the flames climbed higher and higher, crackling in the hot, dry air.

And Laughing.

Wait, what?

Soon, the answer to this made itself clear.

The flames burst alive like a ray of sunlight, blowing smoke and flames everywhere. At the center of the phenomenon, a Lion's head floated above them. This apparition was abnormally large, laughing his head off in a wicked and haunting sort of manner, echoing through the Outlands. There were no words that could describe how the Mandrills felt as they saw the demon.

"Is..." Kitendo stammered as she stared up at the ghost. "Is that..."

"No..." Fikiri began to shake his head frantically, beginning to panic. "No, no way! This cannot be happening! That can NOT be-"

"Scar."

Simba had unintentionally managed to interrupt his allies frightened stuttering. He glared up at the ghost that floated before them, mustering up enough courage to stand up to the spirit.

"Why hello, Simba." Scar said to the living lion in a mockingly sweet tone. "Long time no see, am I right? Well, here I am." He gave a cold, hearty laugh. "Surprise!"

"Why are you here?" Simba asked him seriously.

"What?" Scar once again acted all innocent. "Can a King not just take the time to see his favorite nephew?" His tone then changed to a voice that of a murderous maniac, looking at the three mortals below him. "I'm only here to give you a warning: We have the young Mandrill and her brothers in our custody. And if you do not want to watch them perish, you will walk away from all of this and never return."

Simba narrowed his eyes bravely at his deceased uncle. "No. Not this time. You should never have come back, Scar. This time, you will not see me run from your gazing standpoint." He stepped even closer, so close, he wouldn't been scorched by the flickering embers. "I will stop you."

The ghost simply could not take his Nephew's threat seriously, viewing himself in unlimited power. He shook his head slowly as he grinned, giving a chuckle. "Simba, Simba, you don't get it, do you?" His smile disappeared as he glowered down at the king of the Pridelands. "War is coming to the Pridelands. And it will come sooner than you think..." With all of that being said, in a blast of light, Scar dissolved into the roaring flames until there was noting left but a mark in the singed dirt. It was an eye with a large scar over it.

But did Simba's unfazed expression fail? Absolutely not. He glared down at the Mark of evil and swiped it away with his paw. "Goodbye, Uncle."

Suddenly, the flames from the Dry Lightning blast were backed up by something unusual. Another blast of Dry Lightning struck a few feet away from the one that the apparition had emerged from, bringing more fires into the area. The another bolt struck the ground. Then another. And another. And another. It was most unusual for Dry Lightning to strike so frequently but Simba was not scared.

He turned to the Mandrills, who could barely move because of what they saw. "Fikiri! Kitendo! Stay close to me!" He had gotten their attention, prompting them to follow him.

No matter what they saw, they had to save Makini, Rogo, and Ugo.

Whatever it took.

_~Entrance to the Gorge~_

The Lion Guard followed the Leopard to the entrance to a large, gaping pathway that cut through the gorge of the Outlands. Mostly silent during the trip, the group of animals briefly put aside their angered thoughts of their leader and remembered their gratefulness to their Leopard friend.

"Thank you, Badili." Kion nodded gently to the skinny Leopard. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Ah, it's no problem, Kion." Badili waved his paw. "You guys helped me twice. I wasn't about to let that pass uneven. We're all friends here, even in the circle of life."

Beshte flapped his ears. "You mean that, Badili?"

"Would I lie to you, Beshte?"

The animals then said their goodbyes and started down to the trail that led into the gorge, returning to glaring down the Lion cub.

Never had Kion felt so conflicted. Why did he have to say that to Jasiri? Telling here she was nothing to him and bashing her like that. He felt so angry when she bashed the first blow on the subject at the hearing. He cared not about whatever the Lion Guard may be thinking of him right now. Right now, he was more focused on the worrying question that plagued his mind.

Was he becoming Scar?

A noise brought him back to earth, Something was moving, echoing through the gorge. He looked around to see what the source was. Scanning the area, he saw nothing out pf the ordinary. Stalagmites, shadows, his friends glaring at him. That last one made him turn his eyes back forward. But then he shot right back at his friends, seeing the rock falling down towards Fuli. He leapt into action and knocked her out of the way.

The Cheetah pushed Kion off of her, angrily annoyed. "Kion, what are you doing?"

"Saving you." Kion answered. "You're welcome."

Soon enough, more rocks fell towards them, causing them to scatter out of their direction. The falling rocks seemed to be falling one at a time. It was strange.

"Ono, see what's going on!" Kion ordered the Egret.

"Affirmative!" Ono gave a salute and flew up in a huff. Before he got to the top of the cliffside, however, something fell past him. A spotted, cream colored blur, with a little bit of blue and white. He looked down to see the friendly Leopard falling to the ground, being pecked by a Vulture.

The same vulture that attacked them when they first arrived in the Backlands that day.

Badili stood up after he fell from the cliff. Around him, the Lion Guard stood surprised and worried, looking at the two animals. Kion stepped forward, lowering his eyebrows at the carrion bird. "Why did you just attack-"

"Badili!"

The Hyena that was known as Nabii was running towards them, huffing at how far she had just run. The Lion Guard braced themselves for what they thought would be a short lived attack. "Lion Guard, get away from this Leopard!" She commanded them as she stopped in the middle of them.

"What do you want?" Bunga put his hands on his hips and glared at the Hyena.

"Didn't you heard me, Honey Badger?" Nabii rolled her eyes. She then turned her attention to Badili, stepping towards him with fangs bared and growling cold murder, backing him up to the side of the gorge. "You... you... I can't even utter the words of what I feel for you here, out of fear I'd be as horrid as you are!"

"N-n-nabii!" Badili stuttered as he nervously tried to speak. "W-what're y-"

"Save it for the King!" Nabii barked at him before turning to the Lion Guard. "Your 'friend' here is deceiving you all. He's leading you all into a trap!"

"She's not wrong!" Chewa stood up. "We saw it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fuli got in Nabii's way. "Deceiving us? Badili wouldn't do that! And why should we trust you?"

"Is there any other choice you got?" Chewa asked, joining Nabii in cornering Badili. "Tell them, Badili."

Badili's eyes darted from the Lion Guard to the Hyena and the Vulture.

"TELL THEM!"

The paw that belonged to Nabii swiped Badili across the face, hitting him hard. Now, there are some things in this world that take more than time to reveal the things that lay beneath their outer layer. As Badili raised his head, his inner workings had been revealed. His scared expression was now gine.

In it's place, an evil smirk.

The Lion Guard seemed confused at the change of face for their Spotted friend. Kion was the first to question it. "Badili... no... it can't be true..."

"Oh..." Badili tilted his head as he closed his eyes and grinned. "It can, actually."

Now that his plot had been revealed, the Leopard pounced onto his former pridelands friend. "Oh Kion, so trusting. That's why this was so disappointingly easy."

"Why Badili?" Fuli glared at the traitor. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you fast-footed fool, this is the only way Scar will keep me out of the Baclands' destruction. He'll let me live, provided I turn you all over to the Outlanders. Simple as that." Badili growled at the Cheetah before looked down at the struggling Lion. "Now, Zira should be here shortly to claim her prize."

Nabii, Chewa, and the rest of the guard was about to rush over to tackle Badili off of Kion, but it seemed Kion had it under control. He shoved Badili off of him and headbutted him in the other direction. "How could you, Badili? We helped you once, you said we were your f-"

Badili clenched his eyes shut in an irritable manner. "Oh, come on now. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's LAST MINUTE HEROICS!"

He pounced over Kion and onto Beshte's back, sinking his teeth into his hard skin. The Hippo yelled in pain as Badili's teeth were stained red. Ono began to peck at the Leopards head as he tried to get him off of his friends back. Bunga assisted the Egret by tackling Badili and holding him in a headlock.

But the dishonest Leopard wriggled out of his grasp and lunged at Fuli, who dodged as fast as she could. His claws then grazed themselves across Ono's wing.

He yelled in pain and ran to hide behind a rock. From back there, he could hear Badili's voice very well.

"What's this? Playing hide and seek?" It was clear that he was faking innocence like he was when he first met the Lion Guard. "Why don't we call 'Search for and DESTROY'?!"

Kion then leapt into action and tackled Badili, who snarled at him with gleaming fangs.

"To think we saw you as a friend!" Kion growled.

"Oh yeah." Badili put his claw to his chin as he tauntingly pretended to think. "That was so stupid of you."

"Ah what a soiree."

The sinister female voice echoed through the gorge, along with some cackling. Soon enough, the smirking face of Zira came around the corner, allied by her pride of Outsiders, the Jackals, and the Crocs.

"Well done, Badili. Well done."


	20. Chapter 20

(This is the last chapter of this Installment)

"So, you're sayin' you saw Scar?" Django asked the Mandrill that rode on his back. They had just rescued her, her brothers, and the Cuckoo bird from the antagonistic Outlanders that had attacked their land once before, and they were on their way to the entrance to the great Gorge.

"That's right." Makini nodded. "And he wanted to use us as leverage for when Simba and our parents show up."

"Well, that's a bit of a 'Down and Out' situation."

Django grunted in annoyance as the Brown Hyena that accompanied them made yet another terrible Joke. Rookus laughed at the pun as Barbatus walked beside her, his eyebrows lowering from annoyed to content, despite his mouth not moving an inch.

"Excuse me, why is she here?" Rogo asked Barbatus.

Barbatus shook himself out of what looked like a daydream. "Uh... she's here because we needed all the help we could get." He looked up to the Cuckoo bird above them. "Good to see you alive, Gunge."

"Thank you, Master Barbatus." Gunge looked down to him. "It seems that the Outlanders are planning t-"

Before Gunge could reveal the full extent of the Outlanders plot, a bolt of Dry lightning struck the ground before them, creating a great fire that enlightened the darkness of night. Makini fell of of Django in fright.

"Makini!"

The voice was familiar to the young Monkeys, but not to the Hyenas, Dragon, or the bird. A large dead tree fell over the fire. And on it, an adult male Lion ran towards them. "Makini, Rogo, Ugo, Follow me!" He called to them, leading them across the fallen tree. The four Backlanders followed behind them, Django closest behind Makini.

As soon as they were on the other side, Makini saw that Simba was not alone. She and her brothers were immediately met with the loving arms of their mother and father.

"Makini! Boys!" Fikiri cried as he hugged them. "We were so worried about you." He then looked at them with a stern look. "Don't you ever go out of the Pridelands without us again."

"We won't, dad." Makini hugged back. She looked back to see Django smiling warmly as he watched her. 'Oh, Mom, Dad, these are the ones who saved us from the Outlanders."

Fikiri turned his attention to the Dragon and the two Hyenas. "You three have my sincere Gratitude. But, why did you save them?"

"Well, we may be from different Kingdoms," Django answered. "But we're all in the circle of life together."

"Excuse me, but thank yous can wait." Barbatus stepped forward. "King Simba, your son is in danger. He and his Lion Guard are walking right into a trap at the entrance to the great Gorge."

Simba's eyes widened as he listened to the Hyena. He was rather weary of trusting a Hyena, because of past experiences, but when it came to his son, he did not want to take any chances. He leapt forward, leading the way. "This way!"

Now that he had saved the young Mandrills, he had to save his only son.

And figure out why they were there in the first place.

~_Meanwhile~_

Zira grinned as she walked around the Lion Guard, her allies blocking their only ways of escape. She had waited so long to have her revenge on the young cub for how he banished her pride from the Outlands, and now was her time to exact it. She smiled at her Backlands spy. "Scar gives you his regards, Badlii."

"He'd better." Badili grunted, seemingly irritated. "Getting these Pridelands idiots to follow me cost me my Territory."

Zira ignored the offensive statement and smirked at Kion. "Well Kion, it seems you and your friends have gotten yourselves out of the Frying Pan and Into the fire." Something she didn't seem fazed by was the bolt of Dry Lightning that struck the ground behind her, creating a fire that seemed to scare even the Jackals and Crocs. The Vultures circled overhead, ensuring that even Ono couldn't escape up above.

"Leave now, Zira." Kion growled, stepped towards the evil Lioness. "Unless you want to be reminded of how I beat you the first time."

"Oh, was that before or after you DOOMED the pridelands?" Zira acted wickedly innocent.

"That won't work, Zira." Kion stood his ground. "Not this time."

Now knowing that words would not harm Kion this time, Zira lowered her grin. "Kill them." She commanded her pride and the traitorous Leopard, prompting them attack the Cub and his team, along with the two Backlanders. The fires made the situation even more hardening for the group. Kion braced for battle as he swatted a Jackal away from Ono, who didn't seem to grateful for his savior.

Fuli zipped around a group of Crocs and Lionesses, planning to make them dizzy. "Can't catch me, can you?"

Kiburi swung his tail and knocked her over. "I think I can, actually." He boasted.

Bunga rushed to Fuli's side as Reirei pinned him to the ground."Not this time, Honey Badger." She growled.

Ono found himself squaring off against Mzingo and the Vultures, who began to zip into him repeatedly.

Kion was having the most problems out of the whole Lion Guard. Being a younger Lion fighting an adult Lioness was one of the most challenging tasks he found himself doing. Though he could use the Roar against Zira, he feared that was what she wanted. And what Scar wanted as well. The villainous Lioness lunged at the Cub as she brought out her lethal claws.

"Ah Kion, I know very well that I cannot break your spirit." She said rather sweetly before turning sinister again and lunging at him.

Kion dodged as he reared on his hind legs, smacking Zira in the face. Zira seemed undeterred by this as she knocked Kion off balance

"Instead... I will simply... **BREAK YOU!"**

She then made a swift movement of her work and sunk her fangs into his shoulder, making him yell in pain as blood soaked the injured shoulder. He could feel her clawing him repeatedly.

But before she could do anymore, something tackled her.

Kion opened his eyes to see his father battling the mate of Scar, pure fury in his eyes. "Leave my son alone, Zira." He growled.

Zira seemed as angered as him. "Why am I not surprised YOU would be here? If I were you, I'd leave here and never come back."

"You know I will not do that." Simba bared his fangs. "You will never win this." Joining Simba, Fikiri and Kitendo seemed just as ready to fight as he was, but Zira did not seem to scared.

The group of Pridelanders and Backlanders fought as hard as they could, but the unified battle forced was still outnumbered against the Army of Scar. Nabii backed up in a corner along with the others. "Steadfast, Comrades." She glanced at Barbatus and Rookus. "I'll think of Something..."

But Rookus, being, well Rookus, raised her paws in the air, speaking to the Outlanders. "I give up. I give up." Seeing this, Barbatus slapped his paw to his face in annoyance.

This was the time of reckoning indeed. Enemies on the left, enemies on the right, enemies even above him. Leading them, Zira stepped closer and closer to her adversaries as the flames rose higher and higher behind her, grinning evily as Simba was forced to join his allies. He had carried his injured son over to the safety of the crowd of friends he found himself with. Perhaps it was a good thing that Kion was unconscious, for the sight of Zira preparing for the kill was most unnerving.

"I am going to enjoy this very much..."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_**Credits song- Fire on Fire (Sam Smith)**_

**And that, ****ladies**** and ****gentlemen****, is Kion's Tale, the second installment of my _War of the Pridelands Trilogy. _The third and final installment will be released sometime next week. I hope those reading this are doing ok in this troubling time, and if you remember Kendrickbrown99, I hope you see this story as a tribute to his memory. Stay safe and stay real!**


End file.
